My New Life
by LOVATICFOREVER
Summary: Sonny has lived a hard life as an orphan, but has been adopted. They weren't the best families though. Someone then comes and changes her life. Read and find out who does.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny's POV

I was sitting on the floor at the foster care. I was called in yesterday. My parents didn't want me, so I was sent here. I've been living here for my whole life. I've been to 5 families so far, and they all didn't want me.

My name is Allison Eden Munroe. I'm sixteen years old. I'm 5'1, I'm short. I turn seventeen in 2 months, September 20th. I was called in this morning by my person. Her name is Jennifer. She's my only friend here. She said that a family called, which means I'm being adopted today by the Coopers. They're coming at 12:00 noon. I don't have any clothes to wear. I have on some old ripped blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and some really old converse. I pulled my dark brown hair into a messy pony tail. It was 11:50 when I saw a family that looked really rich walking towards me. There was a lady with long blond hair, a man with short dirty blond hair, and a boy that looked a little older than me. He looked like the man next to him. I saw Jennifer walking to them.

"Hi I'm Jennifer Feilder."  
>She shook hands with the family.<p>

"Hi I'm Kristen, this is my husband Steven, and this is my son Chad."

"Hi it's nice to meet you. Allison come here I want you to meet the Coopers."  
>I walked to them<p>

"Hi I'm Allison"  
>I said shyly<p>

"Hi Allison it's nice to meet you"  
>The lady said hugging me<p>

"Nice to meet you too"  
>I said smiling at her<p>

"Hi Sonny I'm Steven"  
>The man said hugging me<p>

"Hi"  
>I said smiling at him<p>

"Hey I'm Chad"  
>The boy said dully. I automatically don't like him<p>

"Hey"  
>I said doing the same thing<p>

"So Sonny you're going to be living with them. I'm going to miss you kido"  
>Jennifer said hugging me<p>

"Bye Jenny"  
>I said walking off with the Coopers<p>

We got outside and I saw a huge Hummerlimo. I climbed in it like the others did. I ended up sitting by Chad.

"So Sonny tell us about yourself."  
>Steve said<p>

"Well my full name is Allison Eden Munroe. I'm sixteen, and my birthday is on September 20th."

"I love your name, and your birthday is in two months. What would you like?"

"I don't know what's out, and I really don't want anything"

"Oh so what grade are you in?"

"Well I finished school early, because I was homeschooled. I finished last year"

"Wow that's awesome. You must be really smart"

"Thanks"  
>I said smiling at them<p>

We pulled in front of their house I'm guessing. I got out and stared at their house. It was beautiful.

"Are you just going to stare at it or go inside?"  
>Chad said smirking<p>

"Whatever" I said and followed him into the house

I went inside, and it was even more beautiful.

"Chad would you mind taking Sonny to her room?"  
>Kristen said<p>

"I wouldn't mind at all. Come on Sonny"  
>He said taking my hand. I felt sparks flying in my hand, so I let go. He looked a little sad.<p>

He took me to my room, and it was gorgeous. It had white walls, hardwood floor, a king size bed with black and white bed sheets and a lot of pillows. There was a huge balcony with some black chairs. I opened a door and it was my closet, a huge walk in closet. I opened another door and it was the bathroom, a huge one. There was also a shoe closet.

"Like it"  
>Chad asked<p>

"Yeah!"  
>I said and hugged him<p>

"Thanks for the room"

"Welcome. If you need anything my room is across the hall"  
>He said walking out<p>

Kristen then walked in with a huge smile.

"Do you like your new room?"

"Yes I love it. Thank you"

"Guess what?"

"What"

"We're going on a shopping spree tomorrow"

"Really I've never been to one of those before"

"Then your going to love it. Be ready at 12:00 noon. That's when we're leaving."

"Okay"

"Dinners ready if you're hungry"

"Ok"

I ate and then went to bed excited for tomorrow. My first SHOPPING SPREE!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I made a new story. I hope you like it. <strong>

**I'm still writing my other one. This one just came in my mind.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 10:00 am, and looked in my mirror. I looked a mess. I went into my bathroom, and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I washed my hair with some soap I found in the bathroom. I blow dried it with the blow drier I found, and then straightened it. I put on a towel, and walked to Chad's room. I knocked and he opened it.

"Sonny why do you just have a towel on, and wet?"  
>He staring at me<p>

"I just got out the shower"  
>I said<p>

"What do you need?"

"I need something to wear"

"Ok come in"

He gave me some basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Thanks"  
>I said and walked back into my room.<p>

The clothes he gave me were kind if big, but I don't care. I walked downstairs, and saw Kristen in the kitchen.

"Good morning Sonny. Are those Chad's clothes?"

"Yeah he said I could wear them"

"Ok. Do you want something to eat"

"Sure"  
>She gave me some pancakes, and some syrup.<p>

"Thank you"

I ate my breakfast, and went upstairs to put my shoes on.

"Hey Sonny are you ready to go?"

"Yes I'm ready"  
>Kristen drove us to the mall in her black Altima. We walked inside, and then went into Apple.<p>

"Sonny what kind of computer do you want? Macbook Pro or Air?

"Um you pick"

"Ok. I would like one of those Mackbook Pro's please. 17 inch"  
>Kristen told the guy behind the desk<p>

"Ok. What color case? Yellow, purple, orange, or hot pink?

"Um yellow with hot pink swirls please"

I said nicely to the lady.

"Ok here you go that will be $3,000.00"

Kindra paid and then we went into Carlton Hair. I got my hair shampood and conditioned, and died it black. Then while it was still wet, he clipped my ends, and my bags. My hair was in the middle of my back now. He blow dried it and then straigtened it. I looked in the mirror and I looked really pretty.

"Sweet heart you look gorgeous."

"Thanks"  
>I said smiling at her.<p>

Kristen paid and then we went to AT&T.

"Sonny do you want an iPhone 4s?"

"Sure I guess"

"She would like an iPhone 4s please"  
>Kristen told the lady behind the desk.<p>

The lady came back with the box that said iPhone 4s on it. It was black with a huge screen and a button at the bottom.

"So what kind of case do you want hun?"  
>The lady asked me<p>

"Um purple with hot pink swirls."

"Ok here you go. Have a nice day"

"Thank you"  
>We left after Kristen payed. Then we went Aeropostale.<p>

"Sonny what size do yo wear in shirt and pants?"

"A small in shirts and a 4 in pants."

Kristen picked up black, white, pink, blue, purple, red, and gray camis. She also picked up white, black, and red polos. Kristen payed and then we went to Bath & Body Works.  
>Kristen put some lotion, shower gel, and perfume in the basket we had. They all were called Sweet Pea. She also put some strawberry lipgloss in the basket. Kristen payed and then we went to Belk.<br>Kristen put some sequin tank tops, one shoulder dresses, pencil and sweater skirts, all colors of the flat boots, and some black platform heels in the basket. Kristen payed and then we went to Buckle.  
>Kristen put a lot of leggings in the basket. They were all the colors they had. Kristen payed and then we went to Charlotte Russe.<br>Kristen put some short skirts, all colors of short shorts, and tube dresses in all colors in the basket. Kendra payed and then we went Nike.  
>Kristen picked out some black and pink Nike's and told me to try them on.<p>

"How do they feel? Walk in them for a bit"

"They feel great and comfortable"

"Ok put them in the basket."

Kendra payed for them and then we went to Wet Seal.  
>Kristen put a lot of tube tops in all colors and cardigans in all colors in the basket. She also put some regular t-shirts and some with logos on them, and some skinny jeans in all colors. She payed and then we went to Victoria Secret.<br>Kendra asked me what bra size I am.

"I'm a size C24"  
>I said shyly.<p>

"There's nothing to be shy about sweetie"  
>She said hugging me.<p>

She put some lacy and regular different colored bras in the basket. She also put some cheeky, lacy, thongs, and regular different colored underwear in the basket. We then went to the swim section. She put a lot of colorful bikinis in the basket. We then went into the pajama section. She picked out silky, pants, and some sweat pants. Kristen payed and then we went to Hot Topic.  
>I picked out a size 6 12 Dr. Martin boots. She payed and then we went to Kay Jewelers.  
>Kristen bought me silver hoop and diamond stud earrings. She also bought me a diamond necklace. Kristen payed and then we went to Sunglass Hut.<br>I picked out 3 different kinds of black sunglasses. Kristen payed and then we went into Shoe Carnival. I picked out some gray, red, and pink low top converse. I also picked out some all black, blue, and yellow high top converse. Kristen payed and then we went to Ugg Australia. I picked out some black and chestnut brown ugg boots. Kristen payed and then we went to Claire's on our way back. I picked out a lot of colorful earrings.  
>This was a long Shopping Spree, but I still loved it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi I hope you like the story so far. <strong>

**Chapter 3 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

On our way back home, Kristen stopped at Chick- fil- A.

"Sonny what do you want to eat?"

"Um what do they have?"

"I'll order for you then. I would like 2 orders of the chicken sandwiches with no pickles and 2 chocolate milkshakes."  
>Kristen told the man behind the desk.<p>

"Milkshake with whipped cream?"  
>The man asked<p>

"Yes please"

We got our food and then went home. When we finally arrived, Kristen told Chad to get the bags and take them to my room.  
>A few minutes later, Chad came back from outside and went into my room with the bags.<p>

"Thanks"  
>I told Chad when he came back downstairs and sat by me on the couch.<p>

"Your welcome"  
>Chad said and drunk some of my milkshake.<p>

"What did you do while we were gone?"  
>I said drinking my milkshake.<p>

"Went to work"  
>Chad said eating some of my chicken.<p>

"Where do you work?"  
>I said eating my chicken.<p>

"Condor Studios"

"Really that's where So Random shoots. I love that show it's hilarious"

I said excitedly.

"It's not better than McKenzie Falls"

"Yes it is. McKenzie Falls has too much drama and tears.  
>I said eating my sandwich<p>

"How about I take you to work with me tomorrow."

"That would be great"

"Good. Be ready by 10am"

"Fine. I will"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine "

"Fine "

"So are we good"

"Oh we're so good"  
>Chad went upstairs and I saw Kristen watching me.<p>

"What just happened?"  
>I said confused<p>

"I don't know"  
>Kristen said looking confused too.<p>

I went into my room, and put my new stuff in my closets.  
>When I was done it was 11:30 pm. I put on my new pajamas and went to bed.<br>Today was the best day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you liked it. Sorry it was short.<strong>

**Chapter 4 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh and thank you for the reviews.**

**You guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

In the middle of the night, I had this dream that someone was coming to get me. I was so scared that I ran out of my room, and into Chad's room. I slipped into his bed, and snuggled into him.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

Chad's POV

I woke up to someone sleeping on my chest. The person moved until I could see their face. When I did I smiled. It was Sonny. I checked my clock, and it's 8:30 am. I woke Sonny up.

"Sonny wake up"  
>I said shaking her.<p>

"Hmmm" She said still sleeping

"Wake up"  
>I said softly<p>

"Good morning Chad"

"Good morning. Can I ask you a questiom?"

"Yeah sure. What?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

"I had a very bad dream, so I ran in here"

"Ok well you better start getting ready"

"Ok"  
>She said getting out of bed, and stretching.I couldn't help but stare.<p>

"Nice pajamas"  
>I said smirking. She had on a big t-shirt, and when she was stretching it raised up a lot.<p>

"Thanks"  
>She said walking out.<p>

Sonny's POV

I walked to my room, and closed my door. I feel really happy and loved with this family. It's a really good feeling to live with people that care about you a lot. I really hope that they won't get rid of me. That's my biggest fear.

I walked to my bathroom, and took a shower. I brushed my teeth once I got out. I plugged in my blow drier, flat iron, and curlers. I walked into my room and put on new lotion. I put on my new black strapless bra and matching underwear. I decided to wear my red tube top shirt, white short shorts, and my red converse. I put on my black necklace, silver bracelets, black hoop earings, strawberry lipgloss, and my new perfume. I walked into my bathroom and blow dried, straightened, and curled it bouncy with my bangs straightened. I grabbed my new black purse and put my phone, keys, and more things in there. I walked downstairs and saw everybody eating breakfast.

"Hi everyone"  
>I said walking into the kitchen<p>

"Hey Sonny, awww you look beautiful"  
>Kristen said hugging me.<p>

"Thanks. Hi Steven and Chad"  
>I said sitting in between them.<p>

"Hi Sonny"  
>They both said.<p>

"Mom, dad I woke up to Sonny laying with me and sleeping in my bed."

"I had a bad dream"  
>I said looking sad<p>

"Aww what was it about?"

"Someone was trying to kill me, and ended up doing so."

"Oh sweetie you must have been really scared"  
>Steven said<p>

"I was, but I'm ok now"

"Sonny are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I am"  
>I said getting my stuff.<p>

"Bye everyone"

"Bye Sonny and Chad"

We left and a few minutes later Chad parked in front of the studios.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was part 1. I was rushing, because I had to be somewhere. I will probably update tomorrow. Not sure. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 5 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**The more review the faster the updates will be. THANK YOU 3 **


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2

"This is McKenzie Falls."  
>Chad said showing me when we walked in.<p>

"Chad who's this"  
>A girl asked Chad<p>

"This is Sonny my family adopted her yesterday. So she's apart of the family now, so be nice"  
>Chad told everyone. They were in front of us now.<p>

"Hi Sonny I'm Chasity, this is Marta, Chloe, Penelope, Portlyn, Skyler, Devin, Trevor, and you already know Chad."

"Hi it's nice to meet you"  
>I said smiling at them.<p>

"OMG! Are those the new shorts that just came out"

"I guess. Kristen bought all of them"

"Really. So Sonny tell us about yourself"  
>The girls said pulling me to the lounge.<p>

"Well my whole name is Allison Eden Munroe. I am 16 turning 17 in two months, and I love shopping since yesterday."

"Really you've never been shopping before since yesterday"

"Yeah the families I lived in before didn't really care about me"  
>I said looking sad<p>

"Good thing you live with Chad's family they're sweet people."

"Yeah they are"

"So since you've only been shopping once we are going shopping this weekend all of us"

"Ok"  
>I said smiling at them<p>

"I can tell you have good taste in clothing. Oh we can have a sleepover at your house."

"Yeah sure my room is big enough"

"Really how big"

"Well I have a huge open space. Like a den that could fit like 20 people.

"Cool so are you doing anything Saturday?"

"No"

"Ok we'll pick you up at 1:30 pm for shopping and then we can just hang out"

"Ok that would be great"

"Sonny we have to go I finished all my scenes."

"Ok by guys"

" Wait here is all of our numbers. Bye Sonny"  
>They all said hugging me<p>

"Aww you made some friends"

"Yeah I did"  
>I said jumping on his back.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"I don't feel like walking"  
>I said still on his back<p>

"Fine hold on tight"

"Wait can we go to So Random real fast"

"Ok let's go"

We went to the prop house, and it looked amazing.

"Wow"  
>I said jumping off of Chad's back.<p>

"Chad what are you doing here"  
>Tawni asked<p>

"Sonny wanted to see the prop house since she loves your show"  
>Chad told them<p>

"Oh ok I'm Tawni, this is Nico, Grady, and Zora."

"Hi I'm Sonny"  
>I said smiling at them<p>

"Hello there"  
>Nico said kissing my hand<p>

"Hi"  
>I said really nervous. Nobody has ever done that to me before.<p>

"So Sonny what are you to Chad"  
>Tawni asked<p>

"Well my family adopted her yesterday."  
>Chad said putting his arm around me.<p>

"Cool."  
>Grady said<p>

"So are you liking their family so far?"  
>Zora asked me<p>

"Yeah they're really nice"  
>I said looking up at Chad and smiling at him.<p>

"It was nice meeting you Sonny"  
>They all said and hugged me<p>

"Hey Sonny want to go shopping this next weekend?"  
>Tawni asked<p>

"Sure that would be great"

"Cool give me your phone so we can put our numbers in it"

"Sure"

I said giving her my phone.

"Woah you have the iPhone 4s?"

"Yeah"

"Awesome"

They gave me my phone back. I gave them mine after.

"Bye guys"

"Bye Sonny"

We arrived home in like 5 minutes.

"Sonny did you have a good time?"  
>Steven asked me<p>

"Yes. Everybody's so nice. Is it alright if I go shopping this weekend and next weekend?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks"  
>I said going upstairs. I went to bed a few minutes after. I'm exhausted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Don't worry I'm going to continue Living In CA.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews for this and the other story.**

**Don't forget the more reviews the faster I update.**

**Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day. I walked into Chad's room, and started jumping on his bed.

"Sonny not right now"

"Get up"  
>I said hitting him with a pillow.<p>

"No"  
>He said still sleeping.<p>

"I'm bored. Get up please"

"Fine"  
>He said jumping on the bed with me.<p>

A few minutes later, Kristen walked in with a mad face.

"What are you doing it's 11:30 am."

"Jumping on a bed"  
>Chad said<p>

"Well stop and go to sleep"  
>Kristen said slamming the door. Me and Chad looked at each other and started laughing really hard.<p>

I stopped jumping and sat in Chad's bed indian style.

"Chad what are we doing today?"

"I don't know. Lets go swimming"

"Ok. Where is it?"

"Just get dressed I'll show you when we get there"

I ran into my room, and straightened my hair. It was still curly from yesterday. I put on my yellow polka dot bikini. I looked really pretty. I totally forgot that my stomach is peirced, I have my diamond in it right now. I put on my white strapless cover up dress, and my black flip flops. I walked back in Chad's room.

"Ready?"  
>He asked putting on a white t-shirt<p>

"Yep"  
>We walked downstairs, and into the other part of the house. The pool looked awesome.<p>

"Get in when your ready"  
>Chad said and jumped in with his shirt off. I took of my cover up and flip flops, and jumped in. I learned how to swim when I was 5.<p>

"Can you swim?"  
>Chad asked<p>

"Yeah"

"Who taught you?"

"Jennifer"

"Oh the lady we saw at the place"

"Yeah"

"Cool race me 4 laps"

"Okay"  
>We started and a few minutes later I won.<p>

"Wow your fast"

"Thanks Jennifer said my dad was a famous swimmer. So maybe I got it from him"

"Cool"

"Want to go back in the house?"

"Sure"  
>I said getting out.<p>

"You have your stomach peirced?"

"Yeah I do"

"Since when?"

"When I was 13 on my birthday, and I have tatoos."

"Wow how many?"

"Um like 4 or 5 I think"

"Cool"  
>We walked back in. Chad made me a grilled cheese.<p>

"Thanks"  
>I said finishing my grilled cheese<p>

"Your welcome"

"I'm taking a shower"  
>HAHAH I beat Chad at swimming, and that grilled cheese was sooo good.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 6 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6

I walked to my room, and into my bathroom. I took a shower, and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth once I got out of the shower. I blow dried my hair, and walked into my room. I put some lotion on. I put on a white strapless tube dress that stops mid thigh. There's a big black belt in the middle. I put a black leather jacket. I put on my all black converse with white shoe strings. I walked back in the bathroom, and straightened and curled my hair bouncy. I straightened my bangs and put them to the side. I walked in my room, and put on silver hoop earrings, black and pink bracelets, strawberry lipgloss, perfume, and a silver necklace. I looked really pretty. I decided to call Tawni.

"Hey Sonny what's up?"

"Nothing. Hey do you want to hang out today?"

"Sure I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

I walked downstairs and saw Kristen and Chad sitting. Steven went to work today. He is dentist, and Kristen is a fashion designer.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Sonny aww you look pretty"

"Thanks. Is it ok if Tawni comes over?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok"  
>The doorbell rung, and I went to go get it.<p>

"Hey Sonny"  
>She said hugging me<p>

"Hey Tawni come in"

"Hi Kristen"

"Hey sweetie. How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Great. Oh and Sonny I need you to try something on for me. It's for my teenage collection"

"Ok where is it"

"In your room. I forgot to tell you earlier."

"Ok I'll be back"  
>I said running upstairs.<p>

The dress was on my bed. It was a gold and silver dress ( **what** **Demi** **wore** **to KCA** **2009**) and black heels. I put it on and walked downstairs.

"Wow it looks awesome."  
>Tawni said<p>

"Yeah come here Sonny"  
>I walked in front of Kristen.<p>

"Now spin"  
>I spun around slowly.<p>

"Wow Sonny you could be a model."  
>Tawni said<p>

"Good it hits all of your curves."  
>Kristen said smiling at me. I smiled back.<p>

"How would you like to model my clothes at work?"

"Really?"  
>I said smiling at her.<p>

"Yeah."

"Sure I would love to"

I went back upstairs and changed back into my other clothes. Tawni came after I was finished.

"Wow Sonny you're room is gorgeous"

"Thanks. So what do you want to do?"

"Um we can go to my recording studio"

"Sure"

We walked upstairs and into the recording studio.

"So do you play any of these instruments?"  
>Tawni asked<p>

"Yeah I play guitar: acoustic and electric, piano, and I like to sing."

"Cool can you play me something?"

"Sure"  
>I said sitting at the piano.<p>

Here I am,

feels like the walls are closing in

Once again it's time to face it and be strong

I wanna do the right thing now I know it's up to me some how I've lost my way

If I could take it all back I would now

I never meant to let you all down

And now I've got to try

To turn it all around

And figure out how to fix this

I know there's a way So I promise

I'm gonna clean up the mess I made

Maybe it's not to late ( x2)  
>Ohh<p>

So I'll take a stand

Even though it's complicated

If I can

I wanna change the way I've made it

I gotta do the right thing now

I know it's up to me some how I'll find my way

If I could take it all back I would now

I never meant to let you all down

And now I've got to try

To turn it all around

And figure out how to fix this

I know there's a way so I promise

I'm gonna clean up the mess I made

Maybe it's not to late

I'm gonna find the strength to be the one who that holds it all together

Show that I'm sorry

But I know that we can make it better

If I could take it all back I would now

I never meant to let you all around

And now I've got to try to turn it all around

And figure out how to fix this

I know there's a way so I promise

I'm gonna clean up the mess I made

Maybe it's not to late

I never meant to let you all down

And now I've got to try

To turn it all around

And figure out how to fix this

I know there's a way so I promise

I'm gonna clean up the mess I made

Maybe it's not to late (x2)  
>Oh yeah<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you liked it.<strong>

**I hope everyone had a great holiday.**

**Chapter 7 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 7

"Yayayayay!" Everybody yelled when I finished.  
>Tawni video taped the whole thing without Sonny noticing.<p>

"When did you all get up here"

"We came when you started. We heard the piano."  
>Kristen said<p>

"That was great Sonny"  
>Chad said hugging me<p>

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Tawni's POV

I walked into Hollywood Records, and into the main office.

"Tawni Hart what can I do for you?"  
>The head boss Harold said.<p>

"Oh I just wanted you to hear this amazing singer. She's not famous, but lives with Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Ok let me hear"  
>I played him the video.<p>

"Wow that's some real talent. What's her name?"

"Sonny Munroe"

"Ok if can get Sonny Munroe in here by tomorrow I'll sign her onto the contract."

"Ok thank you sir"

"No thank you"

I walked out, and drove to Sonny's house. I knocked and she opened it.

"Hey Tawni come in"

"I have some great news"

"What"  
>She asked sitting on the couch.<p>

"I went to Hollywood Records, and played him a video of you singing today"

"Ok"

"He said he'll sign you if you come in tomorrow"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah just bring Kristen with you though. Adult confirmation"

"Tawni thank you so much"  
>Sonny said hugging me real tight<p>

"Your welcome."

"What's with the screaming"

"Tawni showed Hollywood Records a video of me singing today, and he said he'll sign me on if I come in tomorrow with you"

"OMG. That's wonderful"

"I know"

So far this day has been awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 8 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 8

2 Months Later

Chad's POV

Today, is Sonny's 17th birthday. Me, my family, and her friends have been planning a surprise party for a month. I was in charge of getting the food and drinks. The party starts at 9 pm-12 at midnight. It's going to be awesome. Selena Gomez ( her best friend), Logan Henderson ( her boyfriend), Willow Smith, cast of So Random and McKenzie Falls, Taylor Swift ( her other bestfriend), Katy Perry, Miley Cyrus ( her other bestfriend), Alyson Stoner, me, my family, Jennifer, and other people. There's going to be a total of 100 people. It's at a club. The bartender is giving out Red Bull, water, and other drinks. Tawni, Chasity, and Sonny are all out shopping. They need to keep Sonny away from the house. My mom is decorating the club. There is a huge picture on the wall with other pictures of Sonny from modeling. There was glitter everywhere, because Sonny has an obsession with glitter. There's a huge candy table with all kinds.

A few hours later, it's all ready. Sonny doesn't know. She thinks it's a big dinner with the family. She's getting ready at Tawni's house.

Sonny's POV

I'm at Tawni's house getting ready for my birthday dinner with the family. I took a shower, and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth and put on my underwear, no bra. I put on black makeup. I put on some fishnet stockings and an all red strapless dress that comes mid thigh. It has a big black belt in the middle. I blow dried and straightened my long black hair. I put my bangs to the right side. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Tawni and Chasity.

"Wow Sonny you look hot"

"Thanks"  
>I said smiling.<p>

I put on some black stud earrings my boyfriend Logan bought me. I put on black and silver bracelets, strawberry lipgloss, and some perfume. I put on some black 8 in. platform heels. I looked really hot. I grabbed my purse, keys, and lipgloss and put those in there with some other things. Me, Tawni, and Chasity got in the car.

"Sonny put this blindfold on"

"Ok"  
>I put in on and sat there.<p>

Chasity's POV

The car stopped. I helped Sonny out of the car. I already texted Chad that we are here.

"Sonny you can take off your blindfold"

"Where are we?"

I opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"  
>Everyone said<p>

"OMG! Thanks guys"  
>I said hugging everyone.<p>

"Happy Birthday babe"  
>Logan said hugging me<p>

"Thanks"  
>I said and kissed his cheek.<p>

"Happy Birthday Sonny"  
>Chad said hugging me<p>

"Thank you"  
>I said and hugged him back.<p>

"Sonny!"  
>All my bff 's hugged me<p>

"Hi!"

An hour into the party. I have had probably 6 red bulls so far. I am so hyped.

"Time For Presents"  
>Chad yelled. He led me to a big chair. I opened my first gift. It was from Kristen, and was a red strapless dress and red 7 in. platform heels.<p>

"Thanks" I said hugging her

30 minutes later, I finally finished opening presents. I got a dress, heels, and a $120 gift card for anywhere from Logan. An electric guitar with my name going down the side of the neck in pink from Steven. A 2011 Porche Spyder Hybrid from Chad, and more things.

An hour later.

"Time For Cake"  
>Chad yelled. He led me to a huge table in the center. Everyone sung me Happy Birthday while Steven put the cake in front of me.<br>It was a picture of me with my family in the center. Chocolate and vanilla cake. I cut the first piece.

"This is great"  
>I said everybody laughed while I ate it.<p>

An hour later, we were all dancing and talking. The DJ was playing all types of music.

The end of the party. Everybody was leaving.

"Bye babe that was awesome. Call you later."  
>He said kissing me.<p>

"Yeah sure"  
>I said smiling at him.<p>

We all went home, and I went straight to my room. I fell a sleep once my head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. I hoped you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 9 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 9

I was at work with Kristen. I love this job soo much. I get paid $200 an hour. I was doing a photoshoot for a magazine and my new cd Here We Go Again.

"Sonny we have a new dress for you"  
>My stylist Kendra said.<p>

"Ok"  
>I put on the dress. It fit really good. It was a black dress with a pink bow that ties in the back. I had my hair curled a little with my bangs to the side straightened. I also had on pink lipstick, some silver bracelets, stud earings, and black pumps.<p>

I stayed there for 2 hours. Then I went to Hollywood Records, and had a boring meeting about the cover art or something like that. I kind of blanked out.

I went home, and ate the Channy sandwich. Me and Chad's sandwich. It's ham and cheese with mayo, mustard, onions, tomato, and lettuce. I split it with Chad.

"What you do today?"  
>Chad asked<p>

"Had to do 2 photoshoots, a meeting, and help work on designs with Kristen."

"Wow. Don't you want a break"

"I am 1 month off for the Summer"

"Great. So you and Logan"

"Yeah. I'm going to break up with him today"

"Why?"

"He's boring. Whenever we talk we have awkward silences, he talks only about himself, and he's always complimenting me." (* I don't really think of Logan that way*)

"What's wrong with him complementing you?"

"It's just every second. We can't have like a real conversation unless it's about him"

"Oh"

"Yeah. Well I'm going to go break up with him"  
>I said getting my keys and heading over to my car.<p>

* * *

><p>A FEW HOURS LATER<p>

I'm on my bed with my guitar trying to figure out what to write about. Chad walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey Sun"  
>Chad said laying on my bed<p>

"Hey Chad"  
>I said<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Well I can't figure out what to write about for a song"  
>I said pouting<p>

"Aww come here"  
>I sat in his lap with him hugging me.<p>

"I'm upset"

"How about I take you to get some ice cream"

"Yayy!"  
>I said hugging him<p>

"Come on"  
>He said picking me up bridal style<p>

"Sonny, Chad where are you going?"  
>Kristen asked<p>

"To get some ice cream"  
>I said<p>

"Ohh can we all go?"

"Sure"  
>I said jumping out of Chad's arms.<p>

"Steven come on we're getting ice cream!"  
>Kristen yelled<p>

Steven ran down the steps.

"Ok lets go"  
>He said grabbing the keys<p>

We arrived at the ice cream shop called Sweet Cece's.

"Hello what can I get you?"

"We would like one order of the Strawberry Kiwi Splash Sorbet and two Rootbeer Freezes."  
>Chad and Steven asked<p>

"You don't want anything Sonny?"  
>Kristen asked<p>

"Oh me and Chad always share the Strawberry Kiwi, because it's huge."  
>I said<p>

"Let's pick a table then"  
>Kristen said<p>

Chad and Steven came over to the table. Chad sat next to me and Steven sat next to Kristen.

"Here you go"  
>Chad said giving me a spoon.<p>

"Thanks"  
>We ate our first bite<p>

"Hmmm. Sooo good"  
>We said together.<p>

We ate and then went home. I fell asleep once I hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. <strong>

**My computer hasn't been working right, and I just got it back today. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Chapter 9 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 10

Sonny's POV

I woke up at 7am. I have work today, but good news. I get to go back to the studios with Chad. I'm so happy. I have to go in at 9:30am, and then go to the studios at 12. I got up, and walked downstairs. I saw Chad watching t.v.

"Hey dude"  
>I said ruffling his hair. He immediately fixed it.<p>

"Hey Son. What you doing up so early?"

"Well I have to go to work at 9:30."  
>I said grabbing a banana, and some orange juice.<p>

"Cool. Well I have to go Devin's house for a few hours. See ya later"  
>He said kissing my forehead and leaving.<p>

"Ok. Bye"

I finished my banana and went upstairs into my room. I walked into the bathroom. I showered and then washed my hair. I got out, and brushed my teeth. I walked into my room. I put on a black bra and matching underwear. I put on lotion and perfume. I looked out the window. It's sunny and windy. I put on a white skirt, a black cami, and a red Aeropostale polo. I put on my red and black high top Nike Air Force 1's. I went into my bathroom. I curled my hair wavy with my bangs straightened to the side. I walked to my dresser. I put on white hoop earrings, black bracelets, and a long black necklace.

It's now 8:45am. It takes me a while to get there. I grabbed my purse, phone, and keys. I turned off everything, and left the house. I started my car, and drove to work. I finally arrived at 9:20am. I walked in, and saw my stylist at the table eating a waffle.

"Hey Kendra."  
>I said hugging her.<p>

"Hey sweetie. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Ready to start this"  
>I said sitting by her.<p>

"Ok. Go to your dressing room. There's an outfit for you to try on, and then you can only keep 1 out of 5."

"Ok"  
>I said and walked into my dressing room.<p>

The outfit is really cute. It's a yellow shirt. The sleeves come off my both shoulders. I wear it with white short shorts, and brown sandals. Kendra,my hair styles, came in and straightened my hair. I walked out of the room, and into the photoshoot room.

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

I'm at the studios now. I just got here a few minutes ago. Sonny should almost be here. I'm outside waiting for her. She has to have a pass to get in, but doesn't have one. So I have to sign her in as my guest.  
>A few minutes later, I see Sonny pulling in. She gets out looking amazing. Oh my gosh. She has on a white skirt, a red polo, and air force 1's. Wow. Wait what am I saying. I mean we're just friends. I think I need a nap, because I am out. of. it.<p>

"Hey Chad"  
>Sonny said hugging me, and kissing my cheek.<p>

She pulled me inside the studio, and I signed her in. We walked to the MacKenzie Falls set, and everyone came up to her giving hugs. Aww Sonny has BFF's.

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

I started hugging everyone when all came up to me and Chad.

"Hey guys"  
>I said smiling at them.<p>

"Hey Sonny. I love your outfit."  
>Portlyn said.<p>

"Thanks."  
>I said smiling at her.<p>

They all pulled me to the lounge area.

"So what's been going on?"  
>I said looking at them.<p>

"Sonny don't start that. Lets get into the real news. So what's up with you and Chad holding hands?"  
>Chasity said smirking.<p>

"Oh yeah. Well I was pulling him, and must have grabbed his hand on accident"  
>I explained.<p>

"Really?"  
>She asked.<p>

"Yes really. So as I said before what's going on?"

"Oh nothing. Hey we all have 2 months off for season break after the finale. We were all thinking of going to San Diego for a week, and we decided to invite you."

"That would be great. I have break for 3 months. We have to wait for the new season. I would love to come.  
>What's the plan?"<br>I asked them.

"Well we drive down to San Diego on Sunday morning. Chad's going to use his truck to drive us everywhere. We're going to be staying in hotel rooms, and hang out for a week. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great. I just have to tell Kristen, but she'll say yes anyway."  
>I said stating the obvious.<p>

* * *

><p>LATER AT HOME<p>

"Sure I'll let you and Chad go. You'll have to call or text me almost everyday, and no funny buisness with guys.  
>Yes your gorgeous and all, but they'll try and take advantage. Ok?"<br>Kristen said giving me some rules.

"Ok thank you so much?"  
>I said hugging her.<p>

"Your welcome sweetie. Now go to bed. You have to go shopping early for clothes tomorrow for your trip"  
>She said pushing me upstairs.<p>

Haha she's amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. I hoped you liked this chapter. What do you think they all should do in San Diego. <strong>

**Can you give me some ideas? That would be awesome. **

**Chapter 9 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW3**


	12. Chapter 11

Sonny's POV

It's Saturday morning, and I have to go shopping. Kristen told me to. I don't want to go alone, so I decided to call Portlyn and Chasity.

Hello

Hey it's Sonny

Oh hey Sonny (** it's Portlyn** )

Hey. Do you want to go shopping with me at about 1pm.

Sure. Can I come in about 5 minutes. I'm home alone, and kind of scared right now.

Yeah sure.

Ok. See you in a few minutes

Ok bye

I said and hung up. Now to call Chasity.

Hello

Hey it Sonny

Oh hey what's up?

Do you want to go shopping with me and Portlyn at 1. Meet at my house?

Yeah sure.

Ok thanks bye

Bye

She said and hung up.

I heard my doorbell ring. I went to answer it, but Chad already did. Man why does he have to walk around shirtless. I went in front of him.

"Hey Portlyn."  
>I said letting her in. She had a duffle bag with her.<p>

"Hey Sonny. Hey Chad"  
>She said and started staring at Chad's chest.<p>

"Chad how about you put a shirt on. Your distracting my friend"

"Nah I'm good, but thanks for the suggestion"  
>He said kissing my cheek, and going upstairs.<p>

"I wasn't getting distracted."

"Ok"  
>I said sarcastically, and pulling her upstairs.<p>

"Whatever. Where's your guest room?"

"Beside mine."  
>I said pointing at it.<p>

"Thanks"  
>She said going in, and shutting the door.<p>

I should start getting ready it's 12. I ran into the bathroom, and took a shower. I also washed my hair. I brushed my teeth once I got out. I blow dried my hair too. I walked into my room. I put on a black strapless bra and matching black underwear. I put on white fitted off the shoulder shirt, black short shorts, and my black Jeffrey Campbell heels. I walked to the bathroom. I straightened and curled my hair bouncy. I pinned my bangs in top of my head to make a small bump. I sprayed hair spray so it can stay. I walked to my dresser. I put on silver bracelets, long silver and black necklaces, white hoop earrings, strawberry lipgloss, and my black Ray Bans. I look so cute.

I walked out of my room, and into Chad's. Portlyn isn't done yet.

"Hey Chaddy"  
>I said sitting in his lap.<p>

"Hey Son"  
>He said wrapping his arms around me.<p>

"What you doing today?"  
>I asked him.<p>

"Probably go hang with Devin and Skyler. You going shopping?"

"Yeah. Do you want anything?"

"Um some swim shorts any kind"

"Ok"  
>I said and heard Portlyn opening her door. I also heard the doorbell ring.<p>

I went downstairs and opened the door. It's Chasity.

"Hey Sonny. I love your outfit"  
>She said hugging me.<p>

"Thanks. Love yours too."  
>I said bringing her upstairs.<p>

"So you guys ready."  
>They're all in my room. I grabbed my keys, purse, and phone.<p>

We all got in my car, and I drove to the mall. Ready for some awesome shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 12 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 12

Portlyn's POV

We're finally at the mall. There's been something on my mind since we left the house. I saw Sonny sitting on Chad's lap in his bed with his arms around her. I think they're dating, but keeping it low profile. Sonny would tell me something like this would she? I just really want them to be together. They look so happy around each other. I have never seen Chad so happy before, and I think Sonny changed that. Well I guess I should just see what happens in San Diego.

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

We just arrived at the mall. We all went in, and saw a huge sign.

"OMG. All stores have 50% off sales."  
>I said jumping up and down.<p>

"Omg lets go"  
>Chasity said pulling us to Buckle.<p>

"Chasity you should totally get this."  
>It's a full outfit. A gray frilly skirt, a black shirt, and gray boots.<p>

"It's really cute. Yeah I'll get it."  
>She said going to check out.<p>

Next, we went to Wet Seal.

Sonny: black and white jeggings, mini skirts

Chasity: white jeggings, blue jean short shorts, mini skirts

Portyln: black jeggings, black short shorts, mini skirts, earrings

Next, we went to Smoothie King.

Sonny: Strawberry Kiwi Breeze

Chasity: Pineapple Pleasure

Portlyn: The Shreddar- Chocolate

Next, we went to Bath and Body Works.

Sonny: Sweet Pea shower gel, lotion, and perfume

Chasity: Secret Woderland shower gel, lotion, and perfume

Portlyn: Warm Vanilla Sugar shower gel, lotion, and perfume

Next, we went back to wetseal.

Sonny: black and pink bikini

Chasity: blue and black bikini

Portlyn: purple bikini

We were on our way home now. We all got out of the car, and they went home. It's now 3pm, and I'm exhausted. I saw Chad in the living room watching t.v.

"Hey Chad"  
>I said sitting in his lap.<p>

"Hey"  
>He said kissing my forehead.<p>

"Did you find anything to do?"

"No"  
>He said pouting.<p>

"Aww I'll hang out with you. What do you want to do?"

"Go for ice cream"  
>He said still pouting.<p>

"Lets go then"  
>I said pulling him by the arm to the door.<p>

I drove us to Sweet Cece's. I ordered us a strawberry kiwi blast. Then went to go sit with Chad in front of him.

"Are you okay now?"  
>I said eating some of the ice cream.<p>

"Yes thank you"  
>He said kissing my cheek. I started blushing really hard. Wait why am I blushing? We're only friends not anything else. Now I'm confused.<p>

A few minutes later, I saw Chasity come in. She saw us, and sat with me.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Chad was sad, so I drove us here. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was running, so I decided to get me some frozen yogurt."

"Oh cool."  
>I said eating some of the ice cream.<p>

"You and Chad share ice creams?"  
>She asked smirking.<p>

"Yeah, because this is super big. I could never finish this myself"  
>I explained.<p>

"Ok. Well I should get going. See you guys tomorrow"  
>She said leaving the store.<p>

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Um go to the park. I feel like swinging."

"Ok."  
>I said throwing away the ice cream.<p>

I drove to the park. We both got out, and saw the swings open. We quickly ran to them, and started swinging.

"CHALLENGE! I bet that I can go higher than you. If I win you have to do whatever I say. The whole trip in San Diego"  
>Chad said smirking.<p>

"And if I win, you have to do whatever I say. The whole trip in San Diego"  
>I said.<p>

"Deal"  
>We said shaking hands in it.<p>

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"I can't believe you beat me"  
>Chad said groaning. We'e walking around the park.<p>

"It's okay Chad. You're the one who came up with the challenge. My demandes won't be that hard on the trip. Trust me"  
>I said looking at him.<p>

"Ok. Hey we should start packing for tomorrow"  
>Chad suggested.<p>

"Ok"  
>I said. We starting walking to the car.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Can you guys give me some ideas on what they could do in San Diego. That would be a huge help. <strong>

**Chapter 13 coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 13

Sonny's POV

I heard my alarm going off. It's 9am. Chad and me are leaving at 10. I went into his room, and saw him still sleeping.

"Chad time to get up"  
>I said pushing him.<p>

"Ok"  
>He said standing up. He kissed my forehead, and went into his bathroom.<p>

I walked into my room, and fixed the sheets on my bed. I walked into my bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I took a shower and washed my hair. I walked out a few minutes later. I walked into my closet. I put on a red strapless bra and matching underwear. I put on lotion and perfume. I decided to wear black short shorts, a white strapless t-shirt, a purple scarf, and black sandals. I walked into my bathroom. I straightened my hair wavy with my bangs to the side. It's now 9:30am.

I walked downstairs. I saw Kristen and Steven eating breakfast.

"Hey guys"  
>I said hugging them, and kissing their cheeks.<p>

"Hey sweetie. Ready for your trip"  
>Steven asked me.<p>

"Yes. I can't wait to go to the beach. It'll be my first time on one."  
>I said really excited.<p>

"Really? Well I hope you have fun."  
>I smiled at them.<p>

I grabbed a banana, and drunk some apple juice. Chad came down with my bags, and his.

"Thanks"  
>I said taking them to the truck. I put them in the trunk. Chad did the same.<p>

I walked upstairs. I grabbed my purple purse, phone, ipod touch, macbook pro, and my keys. I put my phone, ipod touch, and keys in my purse. I put my macbook pro in the protective case. I walked downstairs,  
>and saw Chad.<p>

"Are we leaving?"

"Yeah. The car is ready"

"Ok."  
>I walked to Kristen and Steven.<p>

"Bye Kristen. Bye Steven"  
>I said giving them big hugs. They kissed my forehead.<p>

"Bye sweetie"  
>I walked to the truck, and climbed in the front. Chad got in a few minutes later.<p>

Chad drove to Portlyn's house first. She got in the back seat. Chad put the bags in the trunk. I climbed in the back, so I can sit by her. Next, he drove to Chasity's house. She gave her bag to Chad, and sat by me. Next, he drove to Devin. He gave his bag to Chad, and sat in the front. Skyler can't come. He's going to Texas with his family. Finally, he drove to Marta's house. She gave her bag to Chad, and sat by Chasity. We all can fit in 3 seats. He started driving to San Diego which is 2 hours away.

"So what do you guys want to do when we get there?"  
>Chasity asked us.<p>

"Go to the beach"  
>We all said together. We all started laughing.<p>

"Sonny do you have a twitter?"

"Yeah. I'll go on it"  
>I said getting out my laptop. I logged in. I have 1,000,000 followers.<p>

"Wow you have 1million followers. I wish I had that many. Do you have any pictures?"

"Oh yeah"  
>I said clicking on them. They were mostly of me, my birthday, and Chad.<p>

"Aww I like that picture of you and Chad.  
>It was me and Chad hugging looking at the camera. It was on my birthday.<p>

"Thanks"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Wow what's that picture. Did it really happen?"

"No. My friend is great at photo shopping pictures. She did that one, and sent it to me."  
>It's a picture of me and Chad almost kissing.<p>

"Oh."  
>We stayed on the computer for a while, and then started talking.<p>

"Sonny can you answer that please?"

"Yeah sure"  
>Chad gave me his phone.<p>

Hello

Hey Sonny it's Selena.

Hey Sel. What's going on?

Nothin. Where are you?

We're going to San Diego for a week. Why?

Oh just wanted to hang out, but see you guys next week.

Ok bye

Bye

"What did she want?"  
>Chad asked. I gave his phone to Devin.<p>

"She wanted to hang out with you."

"Oh."  
>He said.<p>

* * *

><p>AN HOUR LATER<p>

Chad stopped at a resting area. There was food restaurants everywhere. Chasity, Portlyn, and Marta all went to Smoothie King, and Subway. Chad was in here too. Did I tell you that Chad had us a sandwhich named after us. Well he does. It's named Channy.

"I would like a Channy please"  
>He made me one, and I payed.<p>

"What's a Channy?"  
>Marta asked.<p>

"Oh Chad got a sandwhich named after us at every sandwhich place."  
>I said taking a bite out of it. Mmmm it's so good.<p>

"Oh you got a Channy. Can I have a bite?"  
>Chad asked.<p>

"Yeah sure"  
>I said letting him take a bite.<p>

"Thanks"  
>He said kissing my forehead.<p>

A few minutes later we got back in the truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 14 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 14

IN SAN DIEGO

Sonny's POV

We're finally in San Diego. We're at the hotel that we're going to be staying in. We all got our bags, and walked into the lobby. Chad went up to the front desk, and got the hotel keys. We have 7 rooms in one suit. We all walked to the the suit, and Chad opened it. It was beautiful. There was a huge living room, and rooms all around it. There's a kitchen right in the front on the side. I walked to one room, and put my stuff on the bed. I think everybody else did that too.

"Hey everyone we're going to the beach."  
>I heard Chad yell.<p>

I closed and locked my door. I put on my red bikini. It has a bandeau top, and regular bottoms. I put on my black cover up that comes mid thigh. I kept my hair wavy with my bangs pulled back by bobbie pin I put on my black flip flops and sunglasses. I grabbed my black purse, towel, and phone. I walked out, and saw Chad sitting on the couch. Everybody else came out with their stuff. We left, and got in the truck.

Chad drove to the beach, and we picked a good spot. We all took off our cover-ups. The guys were looking at us.

"Ooh model body"  
>Portlyn said laughing. I posed laughing.<p>

"Come on lets go"  
>I said pulling them to the water. We got in the water, and splashed each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

We've only been here for 10 minutes, and I'm already having fun. Just to be saying, Sonny looks really hot right now. She's has a great figure, and those curves are amazing. I can't stop looking at her. I felt water hit my face. Sonny was laughing, and running away. I laughed running after her. I caught her,  
>and picked her up bridal style.<p>

"No Chad. Don't drop me."  
>She said holding on to me. I dropped her in, and she came back up wipping her eyes.<p>

"Hey Son. Sonny. Sonshine"  
>I said laughing a little. She started running towards me. I started running away. I felt someone jump on my back. I looked back, and it's Sonny. I started laughing, and so did she.<p>

AN HOUR LATER

We're all in the living room watching t.v. Sonny's sitting on my lap with her head on my chest. Suddenly,  
>Portlyn's up and talking about something.<p>

* * *

><p>Portlyn's POV<p>

"Hey lets all play a game"  
>I said.<p>

"What game?"  
>Sonny asked sitting up. Chad wrapped his arms around her, and Sonny smiled at him. Aww they're so cute together.<p>

"Um how about Truth or Dare?"  
>I said looking at everyone.<p>

"Yeah sure"  
>Everyone said. We all formed a circle in the middle of the living room.<p>

"Ok I'll go first. Um...Chasity truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok. Is it true that you like Grady Mitchel from So Random?"

"Yes"  
>She said blushing. Everyone aww'd.<p>

"Ok Marta truth or dare?"  
>Chasity asked.<p>

"Dare"

"I dare you to slap Devin 3 times with your bra?"

"Ok"  
>She took off her bra with her shirt still on, and walked to Devin. She slapped him 3 times while laughing.<br>Everybody laughed too. Devin was rubbing his cheek.

"Chad truth or dare?"  
>Marta asked.<p>

"Truth"

"Is it true that you have a crush on Megan Fox?"

"No"  
>He said smirking.<p>

"I thought you did"

"But you thought wrong"  
>He said putting his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Sonny truth or dare?"  
>Chad asked.<p>

"Truth"

"Is it true that the Playboy manager called you?"

"Yes. I'm still weirded out. He's like 30"  
>She said scrunching her nose.<p>

"Tell us what he said"  
>I said.<p>

"Well he called me like 2 weeks ago. He said that I have an amazing body for a 17 year old, and a lot of guys requested to have me on the magazine for this year. So he asked me to be on the magazine for 2 seasons"  
>She said.<p>

"That is...I have no words"  
>Chad said.<p>

"Yeah"  
>Everybody else said.<p>

"Has that happened to you guys?"  
>Sonny asked us. We all said no.<p>

"Why am I always getting the calls?"  
>She said pouting.<p>

"Because your insanely hot. Sorry."  
>Devin said.<p>

"Thanks Devin"  
>She said hugging him.<p>

"You can let go now"  
>She said looking at him. He quickly let go.<p>

"You guys want to get some dinner"  
>Chad said.<p>

"Yeah lets go"  
>I said getting up. We all got our stuff, and left.<p>

* * *

><p>A FEW MINUTES LATER<p>

Sonny's POV

We're all at a pizza place called Pizza Palace. We're sitting at this huge table that I made the waiter give to us. He was so easy. I'm sitting by Chad with Portlyn on the other side. Chasity is sitting beside Devin. The waiter came back to our table.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yeah sure. I'll have the sprite"

Chasity said.

"I'll have the coke"

Chad said.

"Same"

Me, Portlyn, and Devin said. He nodded.

"I'll be right back with your drinks"

He said winking at me and left.

"Aww he likes you"

Chasity said.

"Yeah, but I don't like him though"

I said pouting. Chad rubbed my back, and I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead. The waiter came back with our drinks. I saw that he put his number on my cup. Wow. I smiled a fake one at him.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yeah I'll have the cheeseburger with tomato and lettuce"

Chasity said.

"Same but with just lettuce"

I said.

"I'll have the cheeseburger plain"

Portlyn said.

"I'll have the cheeseburger with lettuce and tomato"

Devin said. The waiter dude nodded and walked away.

"He put his number on my cup"

I said showing it to everyone.

"Aww sweetie. You just have to realize that you are gorgeous, and guys will want to date you. You just have to deal with it"

Portlyn said. I nodded taking in everything she said. Out of nowhere I see a guy come in with a gun.

"Everybody get down and don't say anything, or I'll shoot"

He said. We all got under the table. I took my drink with me. I just love coke so much. I saw the guy go up to the counter, and ask for the money. They gave it to him, and he left really quickly. We all got up looking scared.

"I want to leave"  
>I said looking scared. Chad pulled me to him, and we all walked to the car. We got in, and Chad drove back to the hotel. That was the scariest thing ever. Even more scary than the time Chad made me watch Orphan with him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 15 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 15

Sonny's POV ( MONDAY )

I woke up the next day in Chad's room. I was scared to sleep alone, so I went into Chad's room. His strong arms are wrapped around my waist, and his head is on my shoulder. I heard him start to wake up. He pulled away, and saw me. He smiled bringing me closer to him. I like that he's so caring, and gentle.

"Good morning Sonshine"  
>He said kissing my forehead.<p>

"Good morning. How was your sleep?"

"Good. Did you get scared last night?"  
>He asked running his hands through my hair. I nodded.<p>

"There's nothing to be scared of"  
>He said hugging me, and sitting us up.<p>

"I know. It just scared me a little"  
>He nodded understanding what I mean.<p>

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um can we go somewhere for breakfast?"

"Sure. What place do you have in mind?"

"A restaurant called The Mission. Portlyn was telling me about it yesterday"

"Oh yeah. I've been there. They have amazing food. Yeah we can go there. Can you tell Portlyn and Chasity please?"

"Yeah sure"  
>I said getting out of his bed. I walked out, and into Chasity's room. Portlyn is in there too.<p>

"Hey guys. We're going to The Mission for breakfast"  
>I said sitting on the bed.<p>

"Yes. I love there food"  
>Chasity said.<p>

"We're probably leaving in a few minutes"  
>I said walking out of the room.<p>

I walked into the bathroom. I took a shower, and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth once I got out. I blow dried my hair. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on black underwear. I put on black strapless dress that has pink flowers on it and my black flip flops. I walked into the bathroom, and straightened my hair. I walked to my dresser. I put on pink stud earrings, and black bracelets. I grabbed my black purse and phone. I walked out of my room, and saw Chad sitting on the couch. I sat on his lap.

"Hey Chad. Why are you sitting here alone?"

"Everyone is not done getting dressed. I'm pretty surprised that your first. You take a long time. I mean what do you do for like 40 minutes?"

"I take a shower, wash my hair, put on lotion, perfume, put on a bra and underwear..."

"Ok. I'm going to stop you there"  
>Chad said putting his arms around my waist.<p>

"You asked"  
>I said smiling. I saw Portlyn walk into the kitchen. I was about to get up when Chad pulled me back down.<p>

"Stay"  
>He said putting his head on my back.<p>

"I want to go say hi to Portlyn."  
>I said unwrapping his arms from around my waist. I walked into the kitchen, and saw her getting some orange juice.<p>

"Hey Port."

"Hey Sonny. I love your dress."

"Thanks."

"Sonny, Portlyn come on"  
>I heard Chad yell from the living room. I grabbed my purse, and Portlyn's hand. We skipped to the car. Chad drove to The Mission.<p>

Chad got us a big table. I sat by Chad and Portlyn. The waiter came to our table. His name tag said that his name is Chris. He winked at me smiling. I smiled back.

"Hi I'm Chris, and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you guys for drinks?"

"I'll have the medium orange juice. No pulp"  
>I said.<p>

"I'll have the large orange juice. No pulp"  
>Chad said.<p>

"I'll have the non-fat blackberry banana smoothie"  
>Portlyn said.<p>

"I'll have the caramel macchiato"  
>Devin said.<p>

"I'll have the medium apple juice"  
>Chasity said.<br>Chris wrote all of the orders down.

"I'll be back in a few minutes"  
>He said walking away.<p>

"He's so cute, and he was winking at you Sonny"  
>Chasity said smiling. I blushed.<p>

"Yeah"  
>I said looking down blushing.<p>

"Ok here are your drinks"  
>Chris said giving us our drinks.<p>

"Are you guys ready to order, or do you need some more time?"

"We're ready. I'll have the Mission French toast, two scrambled eggs, and double smoked bacon"  
>Chad said.<p>

"I'll have the Strawberry banana pancakes, and a small fruit bowl"  
>I said.<p>

"I'll have the Grandola banana pancakes"  
>Portlyn said.<p>

"I'll have the naked pancakes"  
>Devin said.<p>

"I'll have the blackberry pancakes"  
>Chasity said.<br>Chris wrote them all down.

"Your food will be back in a few minutes"  
>He said taking our menus and leaving.<p>

We stayed there for an hour, and went back to the hotel. We all just lounged in the living room.

"Hey Sonny, Portlyn do y'all want to go to the pool."  
>Chasity asked. Me and Portlyn nodded, and went to put on our swim suits. I walked into my room, and put on my purple bikini. I put on my black strapless coverup. I left my hair wavy, but I pulled my bangs up. I put on my black Ray Bans, and my flip flops.<p>

We all walked to the pool which was outside. I took off my coverup as did Chasity and Portlyn, and jumped in.

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

"So what do you want to do?"  
>I asked Devin.<p>

"Well I have a problem. I really like Portlyn, and I want to ask her out. When should I do it?"

"You should do it when you feel like the time is right"

"Thanks man. So you and Sonny?"

"What about us?"

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"What do you mean? I only like Sonny as a friend."  
>He looked at me crossing his arms.<p>

"Fine. I like her a lot. I don't know. I don't know if she feels the same way"

"Dude she totally feels the same way. She always sits on your lap, sit by you, and kiss your cheek. You can tell that she likes you. You should ask her out one of these days"

"I probably will."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 16 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 16

Sonny's POV ( Tuesday )

I am in the game room in the hotel playing Just Dance with a girl I met. Her name is Jamie Williams.  
>I have won three times in a row. She's only won once.<p>

"So Sonny where are you from?"

"Los Angeles, CA. I'm here with my friends for the weekend. What about you?"

"Same, but here with my family. My sister's getting married tomorrow, and I get to be a bridesmaid."

"Oh cool. What's your sister's name?"

"Jessica Williams, but soon to be Jessica Victory."

"Aww. I hope you have fun"

"Thanks. So do you know anyone here except for your friends?"

"Yeah. I've had modeling here, so I know a lot of people that live here"

"I kind of figured that you're a model. Your really pretty"

"Thank you. So are you"

"Thanks"  
>She said looking down.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Well sometimes I have trouble with people calling me pretty and stuff. I just don't feel pretty enough or worthy enough to be called that"

"Don't worry I had the same problems when I was 11 until I was my age right now. I was in foster homes every year or month with families I didn't even know. They were all really mean calling me names that are really bad, pushing me around, and sometimes being abusive to me. But now I live in amazing home with a great family that loves me. You just have to push those thoughts away. You really are beautiful in your own way. Don't let other people tell you otherwise. Ok?"  
>She was crying, and so was I.<p>

"Ok. Thank you Sonny."  
>She said. I pulled her into a hug. We hugged for a few minutes until we stopped crying.<p>

"Thank goodness I'm not wearing makeup"

I said laughing.

"Same here"

"Here give me your number, and I'll give you mine"  
>We exchanged numbers.<p>

"You said that you live in Los Angeles right?"  
>She asked. I nodded.<p>

"Where?"

"You know Nicolas Cage's old house?"  
>She nodded.<p>

"Well we just bought that house, so we live in that one"

"That house is huge. Who bought it?"

"My dad. He got it on my birthday"

"So lucky"

"Maybe you can come over. Do you live close?"

"Yeah like 5 minutes away"

"Cool"  
>I said smiling at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

We're all at the movies watching The Vow. I kind of like the movie so far. I saw Sonny put her head on my shoulder, so I grabbed her hand. She smiled at me, and continued to watch the movie. I saw Devin smirking at me, and Sonny. I rolled my eyes.

The movie ended, and we all went back to the hotel.

"Guys I went to the beach, and saw that there is a bonfire tonight at 7pm. We all should go"  
>Chasity said walking into the living room. We all agreed.<p>

"That would be awesome"  
>Sonny said smiling. She's sitting on my lap watching Jersey Shore. I honestly don't understand this show at all, but she likes it.<p>

* * *

><p>BONFIRE<p>

We're all at the bonfire. There is music blaring, people dancing, and people hanging with their friends. It's like a teenage hang out. I honestly have to say that Sonny looks really hot right now in her deep red bikini.  
>I have a plan to ask her out tonight. I'll ask her to take a walk with me, and then ask her. Sonny is dancing with Portlyn and Chasity. The song All Night Long by Demi Lovato is playing, and I know it's Sonny's favorite. She walked up to me, and pulled me to the dance area or whatever. She started dancing, and so did I.<p>

AN HOUR LATER

We're now walking. Sonny was getting hot, and wanted to cool down.

"Sonny I have been meaning to ask you something for a while now"

"What is it?"  
>She asked looking at me.<p>

"Ok. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
>She smiled.<p>

"I would love to"  
>She said hugging me. I of course hugged her back. I leaned in, and kissed her. She kissed me back, and then pulled away smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>BACK AT THE HOTEL<p>

Sonny's POV

"Where did you and Chad run off to at the bonfire?"  
>Portlyn asked smirking.<p>

"We went for a walk. I was getting to hot, and needed to cool down"

"Oh. Is there something your not telling us?"

"Fine. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I agreed happily. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go take a hot bath"  
>I said walking to my room. I heard Chasity and Portlyn screaming in the living room. Haha I love them.<p>

Chad's POV

"I heard that you asked Sonny to be your girlfriend"  
>Devin said smirking.<p>

"Yep. She is now my girlfriend."  
>I said smiling, but on the inside I'm jumping around squealing like a school girl.<p>

"Congrats dude. Now I have to figure out a way to ask out Portlyn"

"You'll find an idea soon don't worry."

"Thanks"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY guys I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 17 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 17

Sonny's POV ( 2 Days Later- Thursday )

We're all at the beach. Me, Tawni, and Portlyn is at the gift shop buying icecream and sunglasses. The sunglass I bought are purple and black, Tawni got the pink and black, and Portlyn got the red and black.

"So Sonny how are you and Chad doing?"

"Great. It seems that we aren't that different than we were before"  
>I said eating my chocolate ice cream.<p>

"Well you uys were kind of acting like a couple before"  
>Chasity agreed with her.<p>

"Yeah I guess we were. I just never noticed until we started dating. So Portlyn how are you and Devin?"  
>I asked smirking.<p>

"He still hasn't asked me out yet"  
>She said looking sad.<p>

"Sweetie don't worry he'll ask soon. He's probably going to be doing it sooner than you think"  
>She gave me a look.<p>

"What do you know?"  
>She asked standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.<p>

"Nothing just saying"  
>I said walking back over to the boys. I sat by Chad.<p>

"Hey babe."  
>He said kissing me, and pulling me into his lap. I gave him some of my ice cream.<p>

* * *

><p>Portlyn's POV<p>

I went over and sat by Devin. I looked over and saw Chad kiss Sonny, and pull her onto his lap. They look so happy together. That's the kind of relationship I want to have one day. Chad is so protective of Sonny, and I can tell that they like eachother a lot. I just wish Devin would feel the same way I feel the way about him.

"Hey Devin how's it going?"  
>I asked smiling.<p>

"It's going good. How about you?"

"Great."  
>I said. I felt him move closer to me, and put his arm around me. I immediately started blushing, so I moved my head down. He lifted my head up, and smiled at me.<p>

"Portlyn I've been meaning to ask you this. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to"  
>I said and hugged him. We pulled away, and he kissed me.<p>

"Aww"  
>I heard Sonny and Chasity say smiling. I stuck my tounge out at them smiling.<p>

"So when is the wedding"  
>Sonny asked, and we all laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

We all played and swam for a while, and then went back to the hotel. I took a shower and washed my hair. I blow dried my hair, and straightened it. I pulled it into a high pony tail. I put on lotion, a red bra and matching underwear. I put on one of Chad's long t-shirts. It looks really big on me. I walked out, and into Chad's room. He's shirtless with only pajama bottoms on. He looks really good right now I'm not going to lie. I ran and jumped on his bed.

"Aww don't you look cute in my shirt"  
>He said leaning down, and kissing me. I straddled his waist playing with his wet hair.<p>

"Sonny?"

"Hmm?"

"Red underwear?"

"Don't look. I didn't feel like wearing pants"  
>I said pouting. He smiled, and kissed me. He pulled me down rubbing my back.<p>

"Why did you pull back?"  
>He asked whinning.<p>

"Stop whinning."  
>I said getting off of him smoothing down my shirt. We walked out of the room, and into the living room.<p>

"Aww did you guys do it already? I mean Sonny's already wearing you shirt with no shorts on"

"Haha no we didn't"  
>I said sitting on Chasity's lap.<p>

"Aww sweetie it's ok. It'll happen one day"  
>Chasity said rubbing my back.<p>

"I'm not ready yet"  
>I said pouting, and putting my head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through my hair.<p>

"Aww Sonny has on red underwear"

"Stop looking at my butt"  
>I said laughing, and putting on some shorts I found.<p>

"Hey those are my shorts"  
>Devin said.<p>

"I found them"  
>I said sitting on Chasity's lap again. She smiled braiding my hair into a french braid.<p>

"Babe here's your phone. It was ringing."

"Thanks"  
>I said calling back the person. They finally picked up.<p>

Hello

Hey Sonny it's Kendra

Hey Kendra what's going on?

Well we really need you to be here in LA on Saturday for a huge photo shoot. The boss is coming to see how we've done so far

Oh wow. I'm in San Diego right now. What about Sara?

She's in the hospital with the flu

Oh. I don't really want to ruin everybody else's trip by leaving early. We all drove here together.

We'll send a car out there for you.

Ok then.

Thank you soo much Sonny. The car will be there tomorrow at 5pm. Love you bye

She said and hung up.

I went back into the living room looking sad.

"Aww SonBun what's wrong?"  
>Chasity asked.<p>

"I have to leave early tomorrow for a photo shoot in LA."  
>I said sitting in Chad's lap.<p>

"How are you getting there"

"My driver is coming to get me at 5pm tomorrow. The photo shoot is on Saturday"  
>She nodded.<p>

"Then that means hotel party"  
>Portlyn said almost taking off her shirt.<p>

"Portlyn not that kind of party"  
>I said laughing.<p>

Devin got his ipod touch, and hooked it into the speakers. He turned on BMF by Rick Ross. We all just partied and laughed until mid night. We're all sleeping in the living room together. I got my blanket, pillow, and my pillow pet. It's a purple unicorn named Sparkle. I love it sooo much.

"Omg we got the same pillow pet"  
>Chasity said laying down next to me. I layed down beside Chad. The lights turned off.<p>

"Hey Sonny what do you think of me getting blond highlights?"

"Oooh that could be pretty. What do you think of me getting a sparkly purple streak in my hair?"

"Oooh that could be pretty. What about me getting red sparkly nail polish?"

"Oooh that could be pretty."

"Omg shut up"  
>Devin said laughing. We all laughed with him. I kissed Chad, and layed my head on his chest.<p>

"Good night Chad"

"Good night Sonshine"  
>He said kissing me. I fell asleep smiling. I love my friends, and my amazing boyfriend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 18 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 18

Sonny's POV ( Friday- The Day Sonny Leaves )

I woke up the next day next to Chad. It's 12 noon. I snuggled up to him, so I could stay warm. I looked over my shoulder and saw everyone still sleeping. I got up, and went into the kitchen. I got out some milk, honey nut cheerios, and a bowl. I made the cereal, and went into the living room. I turned on the t.v. and started watching The Power Rangers. I secretly watch this show. I always wanted to be the pink one. I heard everyone starting to get up. I quickly turned the channel to Spongebob.

"Good afternoon SunBun"  
>Chasity said hugging me.<p>

"Good afternoon Sonshine"  
>Chad said kissing me. I gave him some of my cereal.<p>

"Sonny can you please stay?"

"I can't. I have a huge photo shoot I have to do for this magazine tomorrow."  
>I said. She ate some of my cereal.<p>

"We'll miss you. How about we skype when you get back"

"Sure."  
>I said finishing the last of my cereal. I went into the kitchen, and poured out the milk. I went back in the living room, and grabbed my pillow pet. I sat on Chad's lap.<p>

"What time will your photo shoot be?"  
>He asked wrapping his arms around me.<p>

"About 6:30pm. The boss is coming tomorrow."  
>I said playing with my hair.<p>

"Are you nervous?"

"No. Not really"

"That's good. You'll call me when you get home right?"

"Of course"  
>I said kissing him, and laying my head on his chest.<p>

* * *

><p>AN HOUR LATER<p>

We're all at the beach now. We got bored at the hotel, so we came here.

"This snow cone is amazing"  
>Chasity said.<p>

"I know right"  
>I said biting out of mine. I'm not sharing this with Chad, because I love snow cones too much to share it.<br>I heard my phone start ringing in my bag.

"Hey Sonny its Kendra."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Nothing much. Good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear?"

"Both at the same time"

"Ok well. Hot Chelle Rae wants to collaborate with you on a song."

"Really that's awesome."

"I know, but it's in New York on Tuesday next week. I'll give you time to decide on it"

"Ok thanks for telling me."

"No prob. Love you"

"Love you too bye"  
>I said hanging up.<p>

"Who was that?"  
>Portlyn said.<p>

"Well Hot Chelle Rae wants to collaborate with me"  
>I said eating my snow cone.<p>

"Congrats"

"Thanks but it's in New York next Tuesday"  
>I said looking at Chad. He smiled.<p>

"I think you should do it. You love Hot Chelle Rae"

"I know. Mainly the lead singer Ryan Follese'."  
>I said smiling.<p>

"I know right. He's so cute"  
>Chasity said smiling too. I nodded. I heard Chad clear his throat.<p>

"Not as cute as you though"  
>I said kissing him.<p>

"I know"  
>He said smiling. I laughed.<p>

"So conceited."  
>I said pushing him away. He pulled me back to him kissing me.<p>

* * *

><p>3:30PM<p>

I'm packing my bags now. I put my soaking wet bathing suits in a bag. I put all my clothes back in the suitcase. I put my shoes in the suitcase also. I took a shower and washed my hair. I blow dried my hair intil it became wavy. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on a black bra and underwear. I put on black skinny jeans, a long shite off the shoulder shirt that comes mid thigh, and my brown ugg boots. I straightened my hair, and put it into a high pony tail with my bangs to the side. It's now 4:30pm. I went to the living room, and saw everyone sitting at the bar.

"Hey guys"  
>I said standing in the middle of Chasity and Chad.<p>

"Hey Sonny. We're all going to miss you"  
>They said hugging me.<p>

"Guys you'll see me tomorrow when you get back."  
>I said hugging them back.<p>

"Oh yeah"  
>They said hitting their head. I nodded. I heard someone knock on the door. I opened it, and saw my driver.<p>

"Hey Jake"  
>I said smiling. He's 23 years old by the way.<p>

"Hey Son"  
>He said hugging me, and kissing my forehead. He's like a big brother to me no worries. He grabbed my bags.<p>

"Ready to go?"  
>He asked me. I nodded.<p>

"Bye guys"  
>I said waving. We left, and got in the car. Jake started driving towards LA.<p>

Portlyn's POV

"Omg her driver is so cute"

I said dreamily.

"I know right. I will make sure to meet him one day. Sonny's so lucky"

Chasity said smiling. I nodded. I looked at Devin. I smiled and hugged him. Haha he gets so jealous, but it's so cute.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 19 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	20. Chapter 19

Sonny's POV

I got home last night at 7pm. Kristen and Stewart were suprised to see me home early, but I explained to them why. I woke up at 12 noon, and went downstairs in my pajamas. I skyped last night with everyone. They said that we're having a party when they get back later on today. I saw Kristen downstairs in the living room working on her designs on my computer.

"Hey what you doing?"  
>I asked sitting by her.<p>

"Hey sweetie. Just working on a dress. It's going to be red and strapless that's all I know right now."  
>I looked at the dress thinking.<p>

"I think that it should all could in together, and a bow can be in the middle. And at the bottom there could be ruffle layers."  
>I said giving her my idea. She did it on the computer.<p>

"Sonny that looks beautiful. Thanks sweetie"  
>She said hugging me.<p>

"Maybe you could have a copy of the dress for sure"

"Really?"  
>She nodded.<p>

"Thanks"  
>I said smiling. I went back upstairs. I heard my phone ringing. It's Tawni.<p>

Hello

Hey Sonny what's going on? Haven't talked to you in a long time

Oh nothing what about you?

Just finished shopping. Do you want to hang out today?

Sure how about at 2pm?

Yeah that's great See you then

Ok bye

Bye

I hung up. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth, and blow dried my hair. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on a black strapless bra and underwear. I put on black skinny jeans, a gray off the shoulder top that shows my stomach a little, and black flip flops. I went into the bathroom and straightened my hair. I moved my bangs over to the side. I put on a silver necklace, and silver hoop earrings.

It's now 1:30pm. I went downstairs, and ate a Channy. It was really good. I drunk some fruit punch. I opened the door when I heard a knock.

"Hey Tawni"  
>I said hugging her.<p>

"Hey Sonny"  
>She said hugging me back. We went up to my room.<p>

"What's been going on?"  
>I asked smiling.<p>

"Nothing much. Nico finally asked me out."  
>She said smiling.<p>

"Aww that's awesome."

"What about you?"

"Well I was in San Diego, but came back early."

"Why did you come back early?"

"I have a photo shoot today, and the boss is coming. Oh and Hot Chelle Rae wants to collaborate with me"

"Wow that's awesome. Oh have you and Chad finally got together yet?"

"Yeah we're finally going out now"  
>I said giggling and smiling.<p>

"Aww you look so happy"  
>She said. I started laughing covering my face.<p>

"Stop it"  
>I said uncovering my face. She laughed.<p>

"Hey do you want to go to that new store that just opened up?"  
>Tawni asked.<p>

"Yeah sure what's it called?"

"Roxy it's down the street from the mall. In the little outlet"

"Ok"  
>I said grabbing my phone, and purse. I grabbed my Ray Bans too. We went downstairs.<p>

"Where's Kristen?"  
>I asked Steven.<p>

"She had a meeting to go to. Where are you two going?"

"To this new store called Roxy"  
>I said. He nodded.<p>

"Be back before 6 ok?"

"Ok"  
>We both said leaving out the door. We got in Tawni's car, and she drove to the store. When we got there we quickly ran in before the paparazzi saw me. I don't really like them, but I understand that it's their job to do that.<p>

"Omg this store is amazing"  
>I said looking around. Tawni nodded agreeing. We quickly started looking for clothes in our sizes.<p>

* * *

><p>Portlyn's POV<p>

I was packing my stuff. We're leaving in two hours. I'm already dressed. I just have to pack. I went into the living room, and turned on E! News.

"Hey we were watching the game"  
>Devin and Chad said. Me and Chasity just rolled our eyes smiling.<p>

"Shh Ryan Seacrest is talking"

"Sonny Munroe's busy month"  
>He said.<p>

"First she goes to San Diego with her friends and rumored boyfriend. They are also the cast of MacKenzie Falls. Next, she is set for New York to collaborate with Hot Chelle Rae. Next, she is set to sing the National Anthem for the Dallas Cowboys game in Dallas, TX. Here are a sneak peek of the pictures she did for the Here We Go Again cd she will release next month on the 21st."  
>There were pictures showing now.<p>

"These are really good pictures"  
>I said. Everyone else nodded.<p>

"There you have it. Be tooned in to watch the exclusive interview here tomorrow at 10pm."  
>He said, and it went off.<p>

"I'm so watching the interview."  
>Chasity said.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

Ok so we practly bought the whole store. We came out of the store with 4 huge bags. Everything was on sale and I just had to get it. I hope Kristen doesn't get mad at me. She knows about my shopping problems of how I'm so addicted to it. We went to Sweet CeCe's after.

"Hey what can I get you?"  
>The guy behind the counter asked me.<p>

"I would like the Chocolate milk with sprinkles and gummy bears"  
>Chocolate milk is a flavor of frozen yogurt.<p>

"Here you go"  
>He said handing me the frozen yogurt.<p>

"Thank you"  
>I said smiling, and going over to the table with Tawni.<p>

"That boy was totally flirting with you"  
>Tawni said.<p>

"No he wasn't. He was being nice"  
>I said<p>

"Ok then"  
>She said smiling.<p>

We arrived back home, and Tawni needed to be home.

"Bye call you later"  
>She said hugging me, and then leaving. I went into the living to see Chad sitting on the couch watching t.v.<p>

"Hey babe"  
>I said hugging him, and sitting on his lap.<p>

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing. Hung out with Tawni today"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Cool what did you do?"  
>He asked smiling at me.<p>

"We went to this new store called Roxy."

"Oh is that why you came in with all those bags?"  
>He asked smirking.<p>

"Maybe"  
>I said smiling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 20 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	21. Chapter 20

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next day at 12 noon. I have to meet Hot Chelle Rae at their house at 2pm. Yeah I know they all live together. I wonder if they get tired of eachother. I'm sure they do. I put on my purple fuzzy slippers, and went downstairs.

"Hello"  
>I said sitting on the couch by Chad.<p>

"Hey Sonny. Your driver is coming to pick you up at 6:30pm, and you'll leave at 7:30pm"  
>Steven said. I nodded. I felt Chad put his arm around my waist. I smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.<p>

"Why are you two suddenly holding hands, and stuff"  
>Kristen asked smirking. I looked at Chad, and he nodded.<p>

"We're um..dating now"  
>I said playing with my hair.<p>

"Omg really? That's amazing. Right Steven?"

"Yeah amazing"  
>Steven said looking kind of angry.<p>

"I'm going to work now"  
>Steven said grabbing his keys.<p>

"What's wrong with dad?"  
>Chad asked.<p>

"I don't know. He seemed ok a while ago"  
>Kristen said.<p>

"Well I should be getting ready"  
>I said getting up.<p>

"Where are you going? You know you have that photoshoot at 6:30. Try to be home at 6pm ok?"

"I'm going to Hot Chelle Rae's house."

"Oh cool. They all live together. That's weird."  
>Kristen said.<p>

"Yeah I know"  
>I said going upstairs.<p>

I took a shower, and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth, and blow dried my hair. I put my hair into a french braid with my bangs to the side. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on a black bra and underwear. I put on blue jean skinnys, a white t-shirt, and black flats. I put on white hoop earrings, black studs in my second holes, and strawberry lipgloss. I grabbed my black purse, phone, and my keys.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I got a water bottle, and went to the living room. Kristen and Chad are still in there. Chad is sleeping, and Kristen is working on designs still.

"Bye I'll be home in probably two hours."

"Ok. Don't forget we're leaving at probably 5:45pm ok?"  
>I nodded.<p>

"Bye"  
>I said waving, and leaving the house. It's kind of windy today. I got in my car, and drove to their house.<p>

* * *

><p>Chad's POV<p>

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I just woke up from my amazing nap to the front door opening. Sonny came in dropping her keys on the counter.

"Hey Chad. How was your nap?"  
>She asked taking her sunglass off.<p>

"Amazing. I really needed that. How was the song writing?"

"Great we're almost finished. We're leaving for New York next week to sing it on The View. Oh and guess what?"

"You bought me icecream?"

I asked getting excited.

"No. We have an interview together on The Today Show next week. Isn't that great?"  
>Sonny asked smiling.<p>

"Yeah that's awesome. You know we have be awake by 5 or 6 am to do the show right?"

"What? That's too early."  
>She said pouting.<p>

"You were just excited two minutes ago."

"Yeah until I found out that I have to wake up that early"

"You'll be fine"  
>I said kissing her forehead. She layed her head on my chest.<p>

"What time is it?"  
>She asked.<p>

"About 3pm"  
>She nodded.<p>

"I need a nap"  
>She said standing up. She went to her room. I got up, and made me a bowl of cereal. I called Devin to come over. I heard the doorbell ring. I got up, and opened the door to see Devin.<p>

"Hey come in"  
>I said letting him in.<p>

"Hey what's up?"  
>He asked taking my bowl of cereal, and eating it. I was done anyway.<p>

"Nothing much. We're leaving to Sonny's photoshoot in an hour.  
>He nodded. Sonny came downstairs running.<p>

"Hey Devin."  
>She said running in the kitchen.<p>

"What's wrong?"  
>I asked her.<p>

"I messed up my glitter nail polish"  
>She said wiping it off her toes. She gave me the bottle. Devin put the empty bowl in the dish washer.<p>

"Devin can you do my right hand?"  
>She said giving him the bottle. He nodded. I gave him a look.<p>

"What my mom works at a nail shop. I learned some things."  
>Devin said. I nodded understanding. He did Sonny's nails perfectly.<p>

"Thanks"  
>She said kissing his cheek, and going back upstairs. I gaped at her.<p>

"She has soft lips"  
>He said smiling. I glared.<p>

"What? She kissed me"  
>He said. I shrugged it off.<p>

"Lets go upstairs."  
>He said running up the steps. I heard Sonny talking on the phone.<p>

"I know right. He's not really that cute if you really think about it"  
>She started laughing.<p>

"No"  
>She said in a high voice.<p>

"Tawni I have to go. Yes I will go shopping with you. No you can't borrow my glitter nail polish. It means a lot to me to let someone borrow it. You can borrow the red one. Ok bye"  
>She said hanging up. She started blow drying her hair. She came out of her room with just a towel on.<p>

"Were you guys listening?"  
>She asked glaring.<p>

"No"  
>We said looking scared. I started checking her out. Man she looks hot.<p>

"Whatever"  
>She said walking into her room. I looked at Devin. He nodded walking into my room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN HOUR LATER<strong>

Sonny's POV

I'm at the photoshoot right now.

"Sonny this is the guy you're going to be doing the photoshoot with. His name is Chase."  
>He's a very attractive guy with bright green eyes. He has brown hair, a cute smile, and he's tall. Taller than Chad, and that's very tall.<p>

"Hi nice to meet you"

I said smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you too Sonny"  
>He said smiling at me. He kissed my hand, and I immediately started blushing.<p>

"So when does the photoshoot start?"  
>I asked taking my hand away from his.<p>

"In 30 minutes. How about you guys go get ready for the first shoot"  
>We nodded, and went to different rooms.<p>

"Looks like the new guy likes you"  
>My stylist Lisa said.<p>

"No we just met eachother"  
>I said shaking my head.<p>

"Ok"  
>She said and started doing my hair.<p>

**30 MINUTES LATER**

I walked onto the shoot with Chase. This is the summer season.

"Ok you guys are going to be acting like you are dating ok?"  
>We nodded.<p>

"Ok so hold hands, and Sonny look at him like your in love"  
>I did as I was told, and they took the picture.<p>

10 MINUTES LATER

"Ok last one. You have to kiss for this one ok?"  
>We nodded. I looked at Chad, and he nodded. I smiled at him. I turned towards Chase, and kissed him. I tried to pull away. The man said three seconds, and it has passed already. I tried to pull away again, but he wouldn't let go. I felt him put his tounge in my mouth, so I kicked him where it hurts. He fell to the ground clutching his you know. I stormed off the set crying. I ran towards Chad, and he hugged me. Chad pulled away, and punched Chase dead in the eye. I gasped, and cried some more. Devin picked me up bridal style, and walked to the car with Kristen and Steven. Chad came out angry with his hand bleeding.<p>

"Sonny are you ok?"  
>I nodded wiping my face. Good thing I don't wear makeup in that scene. We went home, and I ran to my room and fell asleep with the door closed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. I would like to thank swac twilight14 for the amazing idea. Thanks.<strong>

**Chapter 21 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	22. Chapter 21

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next day with a tear stained face. I went to bathroom ad washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I pulled my hair into a high bun, and went to Chad's room. He was awake sitting in his bed. I walked in and sat beside him.

"Chad are you ok?"  
>He smiled and nodded.<p>

"I should be asking you that"  
>I smiled and kissed him.<p>

"How is your hand?"  
>I asked holding it. It had a bandage wrap around it.<p>

"Fine. Mom said it will be healed in about a week"

"Good"

"I have to go to court"

"Why?"

"He's suing me for punching him. You have to be there"

"Ok"  
>I said nodding.<p>

"How about I make you lunch?"

"That would be great thanks"

"No problem"

I said going downstairs. I started making a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato. I poured him a glass of coke, and barbecue chips on the side. I walked into Chad's room with lunch.

Chad's POV

Sonny is such an amazing girlfriend. I heard a knock on my balcony door. I got out of bed, and opened it. I saw Tawni standing there.

"Tawni what are you doing here?"

She just jumped on me and started kissing me. I fell on my bed and tried to pull back, but she's too strong. My hand already hurts. I just gave up. I heard something fall on my floor. I managed to pull back and saw Sonny crying. Oh man she saw me and Tawni kissing. I hope she lets me explain.

Sonny's POV

"Chad"  
>I squeaked out, and started crying.<p>

"Sonny this isn't what it looks like"  
>He said getting out of the bed, and walked towards me.<p>

"We're done"  
>I said running out of my room. I locked the door. I packed some of my things. I put on my purple fuzzy slippers. I grabbed my purse, phone, and keys. I opened my door, and saw Chad standing in front of the door entrance.<p>

"Move"  
>I said softly.<p>

"Where are you going?"  
>He asked with tears.<p>

"None of your buisness. We're done. Your not my boyfriend, friend, nothing"  
>I said. I moved around him, and left the house. I drove to Chasity's house. I grabbed my bags and phone. I went up to her door, and rung the doorbell. She opened the door and let me in. We went up to her room.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Chad cheated on me"

"Oh sweetie"  
>She said hugging me. I just sobbed.<p>

"I thought he really liked me, but I guess not"

"You can stay here as long as you want ok?"

"Thank you"  
>I said pulling away. She showed me to the guest room.<p>

"We'll glam it up later"  
>She said smiling. I laughed.<p>

"Of course"

"I'll call Portlyn. We can have a girls day"

"I'll just clean up a bit"  
>She nodded and walked out.<p>

I took a shower, and washed my hair. I blow dried my hair and left it wavy. I put on lotion and perfume. I put on black skinny jeans, a red and black plaid shirt. I left all of the buttons loose with a white cami under it. I put on black thong sandals, a long silver necklace, my black sunglasses, and strawberry lipgloss. I walked out of my room and saw Kristen sitting on the couch in the living room.

Chad's POV

"Chad what happened where's Sonny?"

"She walked in on me and Tawni kissing, and broke up with me"

"You cheated on her?"  
>I nodded. I really screwed up.<p>

"I'm very disappointed in you"  
>Mom said and walked out slamming the door. I'm and asswhole for cheating on Sonny. A beautiful, smart, talented, etc. girl. I've tried calling her, but she won't answer.<p>

Kristen's POV

I'm over Chasity's house talking to Sonny.

"So what happened?"

"I just finished making lunch for Chad. He wasn't feeling very well, so I made him lunch. I got to his room and saw him kissing Tawni"

"I don't blame you for breaking up with him, and leaving the house. Make sure you call me ok?"

"Thanks"  
>Sonny said hugging me. I hugged her back, and kissed her forehead. I left and went home.<p>

Sonny's POV

Me, Chad, and Portlyn are all downstairs eating tubs of icecream.

"That's my second tub of icecream"  
>Chasity said laughing.<p>

"My third"  
>I said rubbing my stomach.<p>

"My third too"  
>Portlyn said rubbing her stomach.<p>

"What should we do now?"  
>I asked.<p>

"Makeovers"  
>Chasity and Portlyn squealed. I laughed.<p>

"I love you guys"  
>I said hugging them.<p>

"We love you too Sonny"  
>They said.<p>

AN HOUR LATER

We're all in Walmart buying accessories for my room in Chasity's house. I was looking for purple curtains. I finally found them when I saw that they were on a shelf that I couldn't reach.

"Here you go?"

A boy about my age said giving me the curtains. He has black hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and a cute smile.

"Thanks. Hey aren't you Joe from that band."

I said smiling.

"The Jonas Brothers. Yeah I am. Aren't you the beautiful model and singer?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Thank you"

I said smiling.

"How about I take you out to lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure that would be great."

I said writing my number on his hand.

"Cool I'll call you tomorrow"

He said walking away. I heard squealing coming my way.

"He asked you out"

Chasity said. I nodded.

"Aww you look happy again."

I smiled and laughed. I walked away. I got a text and it said ' I can't wait. How about you meet me at my house. We can hang out there?'

I texted back 'Sure can't wait'.

I got another text ' Oh and bring your swimming suit. I just got another pool'.

I texted back 'Sure'

"Who are you texting?"

Portlyn asked smirking.

"Joe"

"Aww"

I started blushing and laughed.

Steven's POV

This is all my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was the one that hired Chase to do what he did. I was the one that told Tawni to kiss Chad. I am the cause of Chad getting sued, and the break up. I'm such an asswhole.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 22 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	23. Chapter 22

Sonny's POV ( A WEEK LATER )

I'm at the airport with Kristen, Chad, Joe, Portlyn, and Hot Chelle Rae. We're all getting ready to leave for New York. We're all going on my private jet. I'm sharing an icecream with Joe. We've been going out for a week now and it's been great. He's more like my best friend than my boyfriend though.

"Sonny Munroe your plane is ready"  
>The intercom said. We all grabbed our bags, and headed to the plane. We all got on the plane. I sat by Portlyn and Joe.<p>

"Omg your plane is amazing"  
>Portlyn said.<p>

"Aww thanks"  
>I said. I pulled out my phone.<p>

"Sonny what time is it?"  
>Chad asked.<p>

"It's 12:30pm"  
>I told him. He nodded. We're trying to be friends. We've talking more.<p>

"Do you have any gum?"  
>I asked Portlyn. She nodded giving me some.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER<strong>

We're now in our hotel. Me, Portlyn, Chad, and Joe are all sharing one room. Steven and Kristen are sharing a room. Hot Chelle Rae is sharing a room together. The people in the band are Ryan he's the lead singer, Nash is the lead guitar, Ian is the bass guitar, and Jamie is the drums. Just so you know.

"So what should we do?"  
>Chad asked.<p>

"We can go to the arcade? I found one"  
>Joe asked.<p>

"Yeah"  
>We all said. I grabbed my money, and we all ran down to the arcade.<p>

"You can't go in. It's not open yet"  
>The man said blocking the area. He's about my age. We all huddled up.<p>

"Ok which girl is more seductive?"  
>Joe asked looking at us.<p>

"Sonny"  
>They all said. I gaped at them, and they put on pouting faces.<p>

"Fine"  
>I said taking my hair down. I walked over to him.<p>

"Hi"  
>I said smiling.<p>

"Hi"  
>He said.<p>

"How about you let us in?"  
>I asked running my hands down his chest. I felt him shiver.<p>

"I...I can't. It's not open.

"But you work here right?"  
>He nodded.<p>

"I won't tell anyone"  
>I whispered in his ear kissing his cheek.<p>

"Ok"  
>He said opening the gate. I grabbed them and pulled them inside.<p>

"Wow Sonny that was amazing"  
>Joe said kissing me.<p>

"Thanks"  
>I said putting my hair back up. We all went to a game station. Me and Chasity played Just Dance 3 about five times until she won. I saw a lot of people start to come in. A girl about our age was getting picked on by these girls. She was crying, and they were laughing. I went over to them.<p>

"Hey stop making fun of her"

I said pushing them away from the girl.

"Why should we?"

"Because it's not right"

I said glaring at them.

"Whatever"

They said and walked away. I turned towards the girl and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?"

I asked sitting by her on the floor. She shook her head no.

"What did they say to you?"

"I was talking to my friend Justin. They came over and said that I have a huge crush on him. He looked at me weird and ran away. He was my only friend and they ruined it"

She said crying. I pulled her into a hug, and she cried on my shoulder.

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"No I only like him as a friend, but I guess we're not friends anymore"

"Do you know where he is?"

She pointed to a guy with blonde hair talking to another boy. I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the boy. I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me and them the girl.

"So I heard that you ran away from her when those girls started picking on her. Why?"

"She has a huge crush on me."

"She told me that she only likes you as a friend"

"Really? Because I like her more than a friend"

"Than why did you run away?"

"I don't know. I have never liked a girl as beautiful as she is"

He said smiling.

"Aww that's sweet. Do you like him?"

She nodded. He took her into a hug, and they walked off holding hands.

"Thank you"

She mouthed to me. I smiled and walked back over to Chasity.

"That was really sweet of you Sonny"

Chasity said. I smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>We're now at this restaurant called Delmonico's. Kristen, Steven, and Hot Chelle Rae joined us too. I'm sitting by Chad with James in front of me, and Chasity on the other side of me. We have a big table. The waiter came.<p>

"Sonny remember the waiter we had when we came here?"

Chad said. I started laughing.

"Yes. He was an odd person."

I said smiling at him.

"Chicken A La Keene?"

Chad asked smirking. I nodded.

"Let me guess you're getting the Wagyu?"

I asked smirking.

"Duh it's amazing. Don't tell mom I'm getting it though"

"Promise"

I said smiling. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. It's a text from Chasity. ' You guys are hitting it off huh?' I looked at her, and rolled my eyes.

I got another text 'Looks like you two still like each other'. I texted back ' I kind of do still like him. I only thing of James as a best friend not boyfriend'. She mouthed really? to me, and I nodded. The food came, and I immediately ate some.

"That's amazing."

I said.

"Hey can I try that?"

Chad asked pouting.

"Fine"

I said breaking him off a piece, and feeding it to him.

"This is amazing. I know what I'm ordering next time"

He said.

"You owe me"

I said. He gave me some of his.

"This is good"

I said. He nodded smiling. I miss being with him. Ugh!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 23 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	24. Chapter 23

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next morning next to Joe. He had his arms wrapped around my waist snuggled up to me. This doesn't feel right at all. I want to break up with him, but I can't. I don't want to hurt him. He's been so sweet to me since we started dating. I'm not going to break up with him just yet. I got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I came out feeling refreshed, and went into the living room. I saw Chad sitting on the couch. I sat beside him.

"Hey"  
>I said smiling at him.<p>

"Hey what are you doing up so early?"  
>He asked smiling.<p>

"I just woke up. Couldn't go back to sleep, so I just stayed up"  
>He nodded.<p>

"What time is your interview with HCR?"

"It's at 3pm. I have five hours to chill"

"Nice. I found this place down the street that's having a sale on waffles. Want to go get some?"

"Yes. I love waffles"  
>I said putting on my converse. I have on shorts, and a t-shirt so I'm good.<p>

"Come on"  
>He said grabbing his keys. We walked out of the hotel, and to the car. Chad drove to this place called Waffle Hut. We both walked in, and got in line.<p>

"Hey your Sonny Munroe. Can you sign this please?"  
>A girl about my age asked.<p>

"Sure. What's your name?"  
>I asked smiling.<p>

"Amelia"  
>She said smiling. I signed her notebook, and gave it to her.<p>

"Thank you"  
>She said hugging me. I hugged her back.<p>

"So are you two dating?"  
>She asked with hope in her eyes.<p>

"No just friends. Why?"

"You two look really cute together"

"Thanks, but we're just friends"  
>Chad said. I nodded. I felt some type of feeling in the pit of my stomach. Hurt is what it is. I just smiled, and went to the order checkout.<p>

Chasity's POV

I woke up and went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair, and my teeth. I went into the living room, and saw the t.v. already on. Who's been in here. I went into Sonny and Joe's room. Only Joe is in there. I went into Chad's room, and he's not in there. The keys are gone too. Mmmm they went somewhere together. I heard the front door open. Chad and Sonny are back with bags saying Waffle Hut.

"Good morning guys"

"Good morning"  
>They said, and went into the kitchen.<p>

"What did you guys get?"

"Waffle with strawberry, some with banana, some with chocolate, got some eggs and a fruit bowl."  
>Chad said.<p>

"I will be taking these"  
>Sonny said getting the chocolate waffles.<p>

"No I want the chocolate. You said strawberry"

"Please"  
>She said using the puppy dog face.<p>

"How about we split it then"  
>She smiled getting the knife.<p>

Sonny's POV

I got my waffles, and went into the living room with Chad. Chasity went to go wake up Joe. They both got there waffles and came into the living room. I sat beside Chad with Joe on the other side. Chasity beside Chad. I turned on Jersey Shore.

"Oh wow Sonny"  
>Chad said.<p>

"What I love this show."

"Ok then"  
>He said. I rolled my eyes, and pushed him. I started eating my waffles.<p>

"Oh thank you"  
>He said. I looked at my fork, and saw my waffle gone.<p>

"Dude"  
>I said laughing. He laughed.<p>

"Hey Joe how was your sleep?"  
>I asked him smiling.<p>

"Great how was yours?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Good."  
>I said. I continued to eat my waffles.<p>

"This is really good"  
>Chasity said.<p>

"I know right"  
>I said. I took Chad's waffle, and ate it.<p>

"Sonny. That was my last piece"  
>He said ruffling my hair, and eating my last piece.<p>

"Stop"  
>I said laughing. He was chasing me now. I looked back, and saw him fall. I laughed, and helped him up. He smiled, and pulled me down.<p>

"Hey"  
>I said laughing.<p>

3 PM

I'm now at my interview with Hot Chelle Rae.

"Welcome Sonny Munroe, and Hot Chelle Rae"  
>We all walked onto the stage waving at our fans. I sat in the front of them.<p>

I: Hey guys how are you doing?"

Us: Great.

I: Ok starting with our first question. It's for Sonny. Is Sonny Munroe your real name?"

Sonny: No. Allison Munroe is. I got Sonny from my personality.

I: Cool. Ok Hot Chelle Rae your question. What would you be doing if you weren't a famous band?

HCR: We would be making music like now.

I: Ok. Sonny what is a regular day for you?

S: Hanging out with friends, writing songs, and on the phone

I: You're like a regular teenage girl then

S: Yeah

I: Good. Next question for Hot Chelle Rae. Would you ever consider coming to Australia?

HCR: Yes we would love to come there.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

We just finished the interview. I went in to my dressing room where everyone was.

"Hey you did good out there"

"Thanks. We have to sing don't we?"  
>They nodded, and I smiled. My stylist fixed my hair and makeup.<p>

We all went to the stage, and set up. I was doing vocal excersizes. Then the interviewer gave us our cue after she said her speach. The music started playing.

HCR: See, I can't wake up

I'm living a nightmare

That keeps playing over again

Locked in a room, so hung up on you

And you're cool with just being friends

Left on the sidelines

Stuck at a red light

Waiting for my time

And I can't see

Both: Why don't you love me

Touch me

Tell me I'm your everything

The air you breath

And why don't you love me, Baby

Open your heart tonight

Cause I could be all that you need, Oh

HCR: Why don't you love me x2

Sonny: See I'm just too scared

To tell you the truth

Cause my heart

It can't take anymore

Broken and bruised

Longing for you

And I don't know what I'm waiting for

Left on the sidelines

Stuck at a red light

Waiting for my time

So just tell me

Both: Why don't you love me

Touch me

Tell me I'm your everything

The air you breathe

And why don't you love me, Baby

Open up your heart tonight

Cause I could be all that you need, Oh

HCR: So why don't you give me a reason

Sonny: ( Give me a reason )

HCR: Please tell me the truth

Sonny: ( Please tell me the truth )

HCR: You know that I keep believing

Sonny: ( I keep believing )

HCR: Still I'm with you

Why don't you love me

Sonny: Kiss me

HCR: I can feel your heart tonight

Sonny: It's killing me

Both: Why don't you love me

Touch me

Tell me I'm your everything

The air you breathe

And why don't you love me, Baby

Open up your heart tonight

Cause I could be all that you need, Oh

Why don't you love me x5

The song ended. We waved to everyone smiling. We got off the stage and to the dressing room. We signed some autographs, and left.

"That was really good guys. Great high notes Sonny"

Chad said.

"Thanks"

I said drinking my water. We got to the hotel with Chinese. We ate, and went to bed. Man I'm tired, and I have to get up at five in the morning tomorrow. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 24 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	25. Chapter 24

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next day to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Chad over me saying my names. I groaned still tired.

"What?"  
>I said whining.<p>

"Sonny you have to get up. Your interview is in a hour."

"I'm tired. Carry me"  
>I said. I held out my arms. I felt him pick me up, and take me into the bathroom. He started my shower and kissed my forehead walking out of the bathroom. I took my shower and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair still tired. I put on a black bra and matching underwear. I put on my robe and went into my room. I saw Joe sitting on the bed. He smiled and waved. I waved smiling. I went into my suitcase and took out what I was wearing, and went back into the bathroom. I put on a black skirt that comes mid thigh, a strapless white and black shirt tucked into the skirt, and black heels. I curled my hair with my bangs straightened to the side. I put on a black jacket, a silver necklace, diamond stud earrings, silver rings, and pink lipstick with clear lipgloss ontop. I left the bathroom and went into the living room.<p>

"Hey guys"  
>I said and they stared at me. I smiled.<p>

"What?"

"You look amazingly hot"  
>Chasity said.<p>

"Thanks"  
>I said sitting on her lap. She laughed hugging me. Kristen and Chad came into the living room.<p>

"Are you guys ready?"  
>Kristen asked grabbing her purse.<p>

"Yeah"  
>We all said. We got in the car, and the driver drove us to the building. I got out of the car and saw fans in front of the entrance. I walked to them and started signing autographs and taking pictures. My body guard was behind me saying that we need to go in, but I ignored him. I love my fans. I signed some more, and went in.<p>

"Hello Sonny and Chad. Your dressing rooms are this way"

A lady said escorting us to our dressing room. We went in, and I sat on the high chair.

"Hey Sonny and Chad"

The interview ladies said. There is four of them. We're on The View. I love this show right after Dr. Phil of course.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too. Are you ready for the show. It starts in five minutes."

"Yeah. I love this show. I watch it all the time."

Me and Chad said. Yeah we used to watch together everyday. I don't know why.

"Oh thank you. We'll see you both on the show in a few minutes"

"Okay"

I said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>THE SHOW<strong>

"Welcome model and singer Sonny Munroe, and welcome actor on MacKenzie Falls Chad Dylan Cooper"

We both walked on stage smiling, and waving to the crowd. We both sat next to each other on the couch. The crowd settled down and Barbara started talking to us.

"Sonny. Chad they love you"

The crowd cheered.

"Aww we love them too"

I said smiling.

"So how is life in California for you Sonny?"

"It's been great. I'm having a lot of fun. There's a lot of nice people, and I made such great friends."

"Good. Good. So where are you originally from?"

I looked at Chad. I shrugged looking at him. He nodded.

"I don't really know where I'm from. I was adopted by Chad's parents like almost a year ago, and I don't know who my parents are?"

"Really? When were you put into foster care?"

"When I was two months old. I was taken care of by my person Jennifer."

"Wow. Have you tried looking for your parents?"

"No. I don't really want to know who they are. They didn't want me."

"Do you feel like your in a family now?"

"Yeah I do. I feel like I've lived with them my whole life"

I said smiling.

"Aww"  
>Everyone said.<p>

"Chad have you been making her feel welcome?"I

I laughed.

"Yes ma'am I have."

Chad said laughing.

"Are you two close at home?"

"Kind of. We're like good friends."

Chad said. I nodded.

"Great. So Chad how is the t.v. show going?"

"Great. We just finished the third season. In a couple of months we're going to start on the fourth season."

"Congrats on your nomination for the Teen Choice Award you both?"

"Oh thank you"

"What were you two nominated for. I just know you were nominated."

"Well I was nominated for three. Choice Summer Song: Give Your Heart A Break, Teen Hottie, and Choice Summer Music Star."

"Wow Choice Hottie."

I laughed nodding.

"Chad your nominations."

"Okay. Choice TV Actor: Drama and Choice Summer TV Star: Male."

"That's great. I hope you two win. Congrats on your success as young stars. We'll be right back for a performance by Sonny Munroe."

We waved, and it went to commercial.

"That was great. We have three minutes."

I went to the stage area and started doing vocal exercises. The man gave me some water and I stood in front of the microphone ready for my cue. The man gave me two thumbs up and the music started playing.

The day I

First met you

You told me

You'd never fall in love

Now that I get you I know fear

Is what it really was

Now here we are

So close

Yet so far

Haven't I passed the test

When will you realize

Baby I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone

My love

But you did not reply

The world is ours

If you want it

We can take it

If you just take my hand

There's no turning back now

Baby try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know your scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips

And our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

Every time you run

Whoa

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know your scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Cause you've been heart before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away

Some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break

Your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

The day I First me you

You told me

You'd never fall in love

The crowd started clapping and standing up. I waved and the guy went to commercial. I got off stage and went to Chad. He was clapping.

"Good job Son."

He said kissing my forehead. I smiled and hugged him. We went back into the dressing room, and saw everyone smiling.

"Good job Sonny"

They all said.

"Thank you"

I said. We went back to the hotel to rest for a while. I ran into my room, and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 25 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	26. Chapter 25

Sonny's POV

We're now back in LA. We got back at midnight. I'm still over Chasity's house. I feel like I'm ready to go back home, but I don't know. I got out my phone and called Joe. I want to break up with him. I only like him as a friend not boyfriend. I went into Chasity's room and saw her on the computer. I smiled and sat on her lap.

"Hey Chas"

"Hey Sonbun what's up?"

"I need some advice"

"Sure about what?"

"Should I break up with Joe?"

"I can't answer that. But I can help you choose. Do you like him?"

"Kind of."

"Like you liked Chad?"

"No. Way different. I think I only like him as a friend."

"Well there you go?"  
>She said.<p>

"Thanks"  
>I said hugging her. I got off her lap and went into my room. My phone was buzzing from a text.<p>

**You have to get home. Mom and dad are fighting and it doesn't look pretty- xoxo Chad**

I'll be there as soon as possible- xoxo Sonshine

I put on some black Nike running shorts, a white t-shirt, and my flip flops. I grabbed my purse, phone, and keys. I brushed my hair into a high bun.

"Chas I'll be back in an hour"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"

I said running out the door. I got in my car and drove home. I opened the door with my key and heard screaming coming from the kitchen. I saw Chad sitting on the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"Mom got upset with something dad said. They have been going at it for thirty minutes now."

"You now call me"

"I know you hate yelling, so I didn't call you at first"

I nodded understanding. I went beside the kitchen with Chad to hear the conversation.

"Why did you do it?"

"I was mad that my son was dating her. You can't do that can you?"

"Yes if you really like that person. It's not illegal"

"Whatever. I don't want Chad dating Sonny. Let them just go back to being friends or brother and sister."

"It's like that now, because you messed it up. It's not always about you"

"So. Whatever I'm leaving."

Chad's POV

Dad left the kitchen and the house. Me and Sonny went into the kitchen and saw mom sitting in a chair.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What was the fight about?"

"It was about you and Sonny dating. Your father payed Tawni and the dude that kissed Sonny to that stuff. He thinks everything should go his way, but it doesn't. Do you guys want to leave for a few days. We can go on an early family vacation without your father"

"Okay"

Me and Chad said smiling.

"Where are we going?"

"We can go to Florida in two days"

"Okay"

We said once again. I called Chasity and Portlyn. They're coming over in five minutes. I went into Chad's room.

"Hey"

I said jumping on his bed. He smiled.

"What's wrong?"

I asked sitting beside him.

"I've never been on a family vacation with just my mom. I wonder where dad went. I have so much on my mind"

I hugged him and he hugged me.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time. He's probably at grandmas living it up. She makes awesome pancakes"

He laughed and kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"Thanks for the cheering up"

"No problem"

I said about to leave.

"Are you still going to live in Chasity's house after the vacation."

"Probably not. I miss living here and my bed."

I said pouting.

"I'm sure it misses you too"

I laughed.

"Wow. Yeah I'm leaving"

"Bye"

He said waving. I smiled and went into my room. Kristen sent up Portlyn and Chasity to my room.

"What did you need to tell us"

"Well Kristen decided to have a family vacation early"

"Oh cool. Where?"

"Florida"

I said and they groaned.

"Yeah I know. I'll Skype you guys almost everyday"

"Yeah because on the days she isn't Skyping she'll be with Chad."

I gaped at her and hit her with a pillow.

"Thanks for that"

"Your welcome honey."

She said hugging me. I pushed her off laughing.

"Can you guys help me pack."

"Sure. Get out your suitcase and your bikinis."

"Is that it."

"That's all you really need duh. Oh and your straightener."

I rolled my eyes and pushed her off the bed. God I love them so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Chapter 26 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**

**Oh and can you please check out my friends story called I Need You. It's good so far. It's also her first story on fanfiction. **


	27. Chapter 26

Sonny's POV

I woke up to Kristen shaking me. I sat up blocking the sun that was shining through the windows.

"Sonny sweetheart get up. Our plane leaves in three hours."

"Okay"  
>I said nodding and getting up. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I got out feeling refreshed. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. I went into my closet. I put on lotion, perfume, and black underwear no bra. I put on a strapless light pink and gray cheetah print dress that comes mid thigh, and gray thong sandals. I straightened my hair and put it in a high bun. I put on a brown necklace, strawberry lipgloss, and my brown Ray Bans. I grabbed my suitcase, laptop, purse, phone, and keys. I went downstairs and put my things by the door. I went into the kitchen and ate a pop tart. Chad came into the kitchen and ate my other pop tart.<p>

"Ready for vacation?"

"Yep. Are you?"  
>I asked getting some orange juice. He nodded. Then I took a good look at him. He has on a white t-shirt that shows his muscles and black jeans and his black vans. He looks amazing. I didn't realise he had muscles that big until now.<p>

"So do Chasity know that you're leaving?"

"Yeah I told them yesterday"  
>I said not really looking at him.<p>

"You look nice today?"

"Thank you"  
>I said smiling and finishing my juice.<p>

"Sonny are we like friends now?"  
>He asked confused.<p>

"If you want to be."  
>I said looking at him now.<p>

"I would like to be friends now."

"I would like that too"  
>He nodded.<p>

"Sonny. Chad. Are you guys ready?"  
>We nodded. We left the kitchen and went to the car. The bags were already in the trunk. Me and Chad sat in the backseat while Kristen drove to LAX. We both got out of the car. I grabbed my purse and put my phone and keys in there.<p>

A FEW MINUTES LATER

We're now on the plane. My private jet is getting refurnished, so I couldn't use it. We're in first class. I beside Chad with Kristen on the other side of me. I turned my phone off and put it in my purse.

"So are you guys excited for Florida?"  
>Kristen asked.<p>

"Yeah. I'm really excited"

"What about you Chad?"

"I'm excited. I've never been to Florida before."

"Have you Sonny?"

"Yeah for buisness or whatever"  
>She nodded. I started playing with my nail polish taking it off.<p>

"Why do you paint your nails? You take it off like two days later"

"It's a bad habit. I don't mean to chip it off "  
>He shook his head and separated my hands.<p>

"Chad"  
>I whined.<p>

"No Sonny"  
>He said taking my hand. He held it for the rest of the plane ride.<p>

We got off the plane and to baggage claim. I found our bags and told Chad. He got them off quickly and we walked to the front where our car is. Kristen rented us a black 300 Chrysler. We put our bags in the trunk and got in the car. Kristen drove us to the hotel we're staying in.

"How may I help you?"  
>The man behind the counter asked. He was looking at me.<p>

"We booked a room under Cooper"

"Yes you did. Here are your keys. You are room 360. Enjoy your stay"  
>He winked at me. I got my bags and went away. Such a creeper.<p>

"Why did you run away like that?"  
>Chad asked.<p>

"That man was checking me out. He winked at me"  
>I shuddered. Chad laughed. I pushed him and got out of the elevator. We walked to out hotel room and I opened the door with the key. We went in gaping. Wow this is really pretty.<p>

"Woah"  
>I said putting my luggage away.<p>

"Yeah. I call single bed"  
>He said jumping on the bed.<p>

"Actually you and Sonny are going to share the single bed while I get a bed to myself."

"What?"  
>We asked shocked by her decision.<p>

"Yeah. My bed is in the back. Yours will be in the front"

"Fine"  
>We said sitting on the bed.<p>

"So what do you guys want to do first?"

"We can go to the beach"

"Okay. Get ready the bathroom is by the door."

"Okay how about I get ready in the bathroom. You get ready in here"  
>I said getting my red bikini, shorts, and a t-shirt.<p>

"Okay"

He said. I went into the bathroom and put on my red bikini. I straightened my hair wavy. I pulled my bangs up and pinned them. I put on my black short shorts, and a white t-shirt. I cracked the door.

"Chad are you ready?"

"Yeah come in"

He said. I came in and saw him laying on the bed with no shirt on. Wow. I put on my sunglasses, and flip flops. I put my phone and a towel in the bag that me and Chad are sharing. I also put sunscreen in there.

"Are you guys ready?"

Kristen asked. We nodded. We walked to the car and got in. Me and Chad once again sat in the back while Kristen drove. We got to the beach a few minutes later.

"I found the perfect spot"

I said pointing to it. I started walking to it when these guys came out of nowhere and took it.

"Hey! That's my spot"

"I don't see your name on it"

"Of course you don't. You can't write on sand."

"Whatever. We're not leaving"

"Then I'll pick another spot"

I walked to the one beside it.

"Right here"

I said smiling and sitting down. They gaped at me. I waved.

"Whatever"

One guys came over to me. I put my hands on my waist.

"What?"

"What go on a date?"

"No leave"

I said angrily. He smirked and left. Ugh.

Me, Chad, and Kristen all swam and played volleyball for the rest of the day. We arrived home at 6:30pm. I took a shower and put on my pajamas. I went into the living room and saw Chad watching t.v.

"Hey Chad. What are you watching?"

"iCarly"

"Really?"

I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Jennette McCurdy's hot"

He said smiling. I laughed.

"Want to watch a movie? We have popcorn"

I asked.

"Is it Redenbacher's popcorn?"

He asked smiling. I smiled nodding.

"You pick the movie. I'll pop the popcorn."

I grabbed the remote and started scrolling through movie titles. I finally found the right movie. Mean Girls. It's me and Chad's favorite movie ever.

"Yes you picked Mean Girls."

Chad said sitting next to me with the popcorn. I started the movie and he turned the lights off. We watched the movie until we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 27 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	28. Chapter 27

Sonny's POV

We're now at some place that Kristen wanted to take us. I think it's an amusement park or something like that. Chad bought us the wrist bands that gets you on every ride. We started to just walk around looking at teenagers and parents get on rides.

"What ride do you guys want to go on first?"  
>Kristen asked smiling.<p>

"We should go on the Tornado first"  
>I said pulling them to the ride.<p>

"What does it do?"  
>Kristen asked.<p>

"It spins you around slowly and then it starts to really fast"  
>I said excitedly. We all got on the ride and sat together. We put on our seat belts and the man checked them. He counted down til one, and started the ride. Like I said the ride was going really slow, but a minute later it started to go really fast. We were all laughing the whole time while everyone screamed. The ride ended a few minutes later.<p>

"So what ride do you want to go on now?"  
>Kristen asked smiling.<p>

"Lets go on The Screamin Swing"

"Okay"  
>We went over to the ride and the guy let us in first, because we had wrist bands. I sat in the middle of Kristen and Chad. The ride started by lifting us off of the ground. It started off slow, and then gradually got faster until I could hardly see anyone. When the ride ended I got off and could hardly feel my legs.<p>

"Omg I can hardly walk"  
>I said putting my hands on Chad's shoulders. He let me get on his back and we started walked around.<p>

"Do you guys want to go on the Octopus?"  
>Chad asked.<p>

"Sure"  
>Kristen and I said excitedly. We went over there and the guy let us in. I got off of Chad's back and sat in the seat. The ride started off by lifting off the ground and we started spinning. By the middle of the ride, it started moving and spinning in random places. It started going really fast that I was started to get dizzy. The ride ended and I could hardly see where I was going that I bumped into someone.<p>

"Oh sorry"  
>I said. Someone turned me around towards the guy. The guy smiled.<p>

"No problem"  
>He said and walked away. I smiled and looked at Kristen.<p>

"He's really cute."  
>I said blushing.<p>

"Aww you like him."

"Stop"  
>I said laughing while covering my face. She laughed.<p>

"So what do you guys want to go on next?"  
>I asked changing the subject.<p>

"Um lets go on The Balloon Race?"  
>Chad said. We nodded going to the ride. The man let us in and we got in the booth seat, so we can ride together. The man checked our seat belts and then started the ride. The ride tilted to one side and then started spinning really fast. Then we started to go in the air. I could see like everything in the whole park. The ride tilted and started going super fast. We were all screaming and laughing until the ride ended.<p>

"Okay that was fun. I didn't get dizzy"

I said cheering. They laughing at me.

"Lets go on The Orbiter"

Kristen said.

"Okay"

Chad and I said going to the ride. The man checked out wrist bands and then we got to sit with each other. The man started the ride after checking our seat belts. The chairs rose off the ground and then started spinning really fast. The ride did that for like five minutes. I got off the ride dizzy like the other ride. Chad put me on his back again while I rested my head.

"You are like a hardcore rider"

Chad said. I laughed smiling.

"Thanks"

I said. Kristen laughed.

"Can we go on one more ride before I throw up"

I said. They nodded.

"Lets go on the most hardcore ride there is"

Kristen said.

"I know the one. It's called Spin Out"

I said getting off of Chad's back.

"What does it do?"

"You're turned upside down and your spun until you throw up"

I said sighing. They looked at me crazily.

"You said a hardcore ride"

I pointed out.

"Lets do it"

Chad said. Kristen nodded excitedly. We went over to the ride and the man let us and other people in. We all got in a chair. I put my hair into a high ponytail and the man checked everyone's seat belt. He started the ride after. The chair went upside down quickly and rose off the ground until we were high in the hair. The ride started off by turning slow and then by the middle of the ride it was going super fast. Omg this is amazing! When the ride ended I got off and immediately fell down.

"I can't walk"

I said to Chad. I picked me up bridal style.

"Lets go home guys."

Kristen said.

"No I didn't get to have a churro"

I said sadly.

"You can get one later okay"

Kristen said. I nodded. I saw paparazzi in the bushes filming us. I rolled my eyes and put my head on Chad's shoulder. We got in the car and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone beside me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Chad with his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and went back to sleep.<p>

**Kristen's POV**

I have just came back from getting dinner from Romano's Macaroni Grill. I got a lot of stuff. I went into Sonny and Chad's room to wake them up. Aww they're so cute when they cuddle. I woke them up and Sonny woke up first. She fixed her hair and shook Chad. He woke up after.

"Hey guys I got dinner. Do you want to eat now or later?"

"I'll eat now"

Sonny said getting out of bed. Chad nodded. Aww they're holding hands. I followed them back into the kitchen where the food was. Sonny got the Lasagna Bolognese and Chad got the Pasta Di Mare. They went into the living room. I went into the living room to see them watching t.v.

**Sonny's POV**

I went into the living room and turned on Jersey Shore. I started eating my food.

"What is that?"  
>Chad asked me.<p>

"Lasagna Bolognese. Want some?"

I asked. He ate some.

"That's really good"

I nodded.

"What's that?"

"The Pasta Di Mare"

"Oh that's really good. I had that last time I went there"

He nodded. We continued to eat our dinner until we were finished.

"What do you guys want to do now?"  
>Kristen asked. I shrugged looking at Chad. He shrugged.<p>

"Lets just relax. We can do something tomorrow"

Kristen said. We nodded and went back into our room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Chapter 28 coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW:)  
><strong>


End file.
